Les Chroniques de la mort
by Midorima-Takumi
Summary: AU - Kuroko Tetsuya est un apprenti dieu de la mort. A sa "majorité", il reçoit une liste avec vingts noms inscrits dessus, vingts âmes qu'il doit amener dans l'au-delà. Mais cela n'est pas sans difficultés.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ~ Et oui, c'est encore moi ! J'espère que ce nouveau texte vous plaira ! Je tiens à prévenir aussi que ce texte est un AU et qu'il se peut que les personnages paraissent un peu OOC, désolé ^^'

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ! Ils sont issus du manga de Tadatoshi Fujimaki !

 _ **Pairing :**_ Un petit MidoTaka ici ~

* * *

La mort. Ce simple mot, cette seule idée, pouvait terrifier même le plus courageux des hommes. Car l'humain est ainsi fait, constamment effrayé par l'inconnu. Kuroko avait souvent observé les humains dans l'au-delà, ces étranges créatures qui ressentaient une multitude de sentiments, plus incompréhensible les uns que les autres. La joie. La tristesse. La peur. L'amour. Kuroko, lui, ne connaissait rien à tout ça, il n'était qu'une coquille vide, sans sentiments, existant dans l'unique but de recueillir les âmes des défunts.

Il était une ombre, un dieu de la mort. Ou du moins, un futur dieu de la mort. Il lança un vague regard sur la liste entre ses mains et poussa un long soupir. Lorsqu'un apprenti dieu se voyait atteindre sa « majorité » - bien que les dieux n'aient pas d'âge – on lui confiait une liste de vingts prénoms, vingts humains destinés à mourir. La mission de Kuroko était simple : ramener les âmes défuntes dans l'au-delà sans qu'elles n'aient le moindre regret. Mais jamais au grand jamais Kuroko n'avait eu l'autorisation d'approcher un humain jusqu'à maintenant. Certes, il les avait longuement observé de là où il se trouvait, mais leurs comportements étaient tellement imprévisibles que Kuroko craignait d'être pris au dépourvu. Or, il n'avait le droit qu'à un maximum de trois fautes, pas plus.

L'apprenti dieu se décida finalement à lire le premier nom de sa liste. Takao Kazunari. 19 ans. Etudiant en droit. Une photo était jointe à l'identité du jeune homme. Kuroko le trouvait beau. L'image avait été prise dans un parc. On voyait l'étudiant de profil, les yeux plissés par son rire et de légères rougeurs de joie sur ses joues. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tenus par un serre-tête peu masculin et ses mains semblaient être accrochées au cou d'une autre personne. On ne voyait rien d'elle, si ce n'est les grandes mains qui entouraient la taille du brun. Il avait l'air si heureux à cet instant.

-Tetsuya.

Kuroko ne sursauta pas devant l'apparition de la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, sa liste fut arrachée de ses mains pour être parcourue par les yeux hétérochromes de son « âme sœur ». Contrairement à ce que pensaient les humains, ce terme n'avait pour eux aucune valeur sentimentale. On appelait des « âmes sœurs » deux dieux nés en même temps pour se compléter l'un et l'autre. Si lui était une ombre, un dieu de la mort, Akashi était une lumière, un dieu de la vie. En général, chacun d'eux, une fois leur majorité atteinte, avaient leurs propres missions. Pour Kuroko, récupérer les âmes des morts, pour Akashi, réincarner ces âmes dans de nouveaux corps afin de créer de nouvelles vies. Mais il arrivait parfois qu'un humain résiste à la mort et à ce moment là, les deux dieux devaient faire un choix ensemble : soit ils le laissaient en vie, soit ils l'arrachaient de force.

-Il n'y a pas pire mort que la mort par accident, on ne sait jamais quand elle surviendra, déclara Akashi en rendant la liste à Kuroko.

-Une de tes citations humaines ?

-Non, juste une phrase qui m'est venue en tête, sourit le dieu de la vie en plantant son regard hétérochrome dans celui bleu sans vie de son « âme sœur », tu vas devoir y aller, l'accident aura bientôt lieu.

-Tu as raison, je vais m'y rendre.

Kuroko se leva tout en gardant un visage stoïque. Les deux apprentis se fixèrent un long moment, sans un mot, puis Akashi passa une rapide main sur la joue de son partenaire en signe d'encouragement avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé. Kuroko toucha l'endroit où son âme soeur l'avait touché en haussant les épaule puis disparu à son tour à l'endroit où se déroulerait le futur accident.

* * *

 _Abruti de Shin-chan_ , chouina mentalement le jeune adulte. Dire que quelques minutes auparavant, il était dans les tendres bras de son tsundere de petit-ami, jouissant d'une embrassade plus que passionnée. C'était Midorima qui avait finalement mis un point final à cette étreinte avec brusquerie. Takao, sur le moment, n'avait pas vraiment compris la raison de ce changement de comportement de la part de son petit-ami et s'était franchement vexé. Depuis quand son Shin-chan le rejetait de la sorte ? Mais ce fut le regard jade empli de tristesse qui avait interpellé Takao. Quand il avait demandé à Midorima ce qu'il se passait, celui-ci l'avait accusé de le tromper avec l'un de ses amis, Kise Ryota. L'étudiant en droit était passé de la surprise provoquée par cette accusation grotesque à une colère noire devant le peu de confiance que son petit-ami lui accordait. _Mais à quel moment une idée pareille avait pu lui traverser l'esprit ? Moi et Ryota ? Et puis quoi encore ?_ S'en s'était suivie d'une violente dispute que le brun avait fini par quitter en s'en allant furieusement de l'appartement du vert.

Maintenant qu'il roulait en direction de chez lui, ses pensées ne cessaient de le tourmenter. Vraiment, il ne comprenait rien. Ryota était le meilleur ami du vert et il était fou amoureux de son petit copain, Kasamatsu Yukio. Quant à lui, il n'avait d'yeux que pour son Shin-chan, personne n'était trop aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Alors à quel moment avait-il pu faire quelque chose pour faire douter l'homme qu'il aimait ? Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait accéléré l'allure de sa moto, allant à l'encontre des limitations de vitesse. Takao ne voulait qu'une chose, rentrer chez lui et pleurer de tout son soul. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec son Shin-chan.

Un bruit de klaxon le sortit soudainement de ses pensées et avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il était à terre, baignant dans une flaque de sang. S'il avait été plus prudent, il aurait sûrement remarqué le camion qui fonçait sur lui et aurait pu l'éviter. Mais à présent, il était trop tard. Takao ferma les yeux un instant, sentant sa vie s'écouler peu à peu puis quand il les ré-ouvrit, il se trouvait debout, face à son propre corps. Bon ben il était pas très beau vu comme ça.

-Takao-kun ?

L'étudiant tourna sa tête en direction de la voix et tomba nez à nez avec une touffe de cheveux bleue. En voilà une couleur bien étrange. Enfin, pas aussi étrange que celle de son Shin-chan. Ou peut-être que si finalement... Un cri d'effroi sortit de sa gorge, bien qu'avec un peu de retard. Mais qui était ce gosse qui le regardait avec un visage impassible, la tête penchée sur le côté, position qui le rendait plutôt mignon comme ça. Ou du moins l'aurait-il été s'il ne portait pas ce long manteau sinistre qui cachait une grande partie de son corps. Et puis, n'était-il pas mort à l'instant ? Alors comment cet inconnu pouvait le voir ?

-Je m'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya, je suis le dieu de la mort en charge d'emmener votre âme dans l'au-delà. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Takao regardait l'autre garçon, bouche-bée. Un dieu de la mort, rien que ça ? Bon, après tout il était mort donc ça ne l'éton... _Attends une seconde... Je suis mort ?_ Jusqu'à maintenant, Takao n'avait pas compris la gravité de l'événement qui venait de lui arriver. Il venait de se faire percuter par un camion. Il était mort sur le coup. Il voyait son corps à terre, baignant dans son sang et face à lui se dressait un gosse qui prétendait être un dieu de la mort. Avec un nouveau temps de retard, les larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et il tomba au sol, ses membres le lâchant totalement. Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment avait-il pu mourir de cette façon ? Et Shin-chan, comment réagirait-il en l'apprenant ? _Il culpabiliserait._ Oh mon dieu, son petit-ami s'en voudrait tellement et se sentirait responsable de cet accident, il le connaissait suffisamment pour le savoir.

-Takao-kun, il faut que nous y allions.

 _La ferme,_ voulut-il crier à l'abruti qui le fixait de ses yeux vides d'émotions, _la ferme putain !_ Mais il n'en avait pas la force, il était dévasté. _Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan... Je suis tellement désolé..._ Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, provoquant le soupir agacé du dieu de la mort. Ce dernier s'empara d'une feuille sortie de nul part et la consulta avant de froncer les sourcils. Aussitôt, il s'inclina poliment et releva son visage vers lui.

-Je suis navré Takao-kun, j'ai brûlé les étapes. Avant que je ne vous emmène avec moi, il faut que vous effaciez tous vos regrets, quel qu'ils soient. Avec mon aide cela va de soi. Avez-vous des regrets Takao-kun ?

-Shin-chan...

-Je vous demande pardon, murmura Kuroko, un peu confus.

-Shin-chan va culpabiliser. Je ne veux pas que Shin-chan se sente coupable, il n'est en rien responsable. C'est mon unique souhait.

-Bien.

Kuroko tendit une main vers Takao. Celui-ci la fixa avec étonnement mais s'y appuya pour pouvoir se relever. Le bleuté hocha la tête de satisfaction avant de fermer ses yeux. Aussitôt, le manteau sombre disparu, laissant le garçon en vêtement de lycéen. Takao retint un cri de surprise. Comment il avait fait ça ?!

-Vous m'avez demandé de vous aider pour que ce « Shin-chan » ne se sente pas coupable. Or, je ne peux le faire sous la forme de dieu, il faut donc que je prenne forme humaine. A présent, tout le monde peut me voir, mais seul moi est dans la capacité de vous percevoir.

-D'accord, répondit Takao incertain, et comment allez-vous faire pour Shi... Midorima Shintaro ?

Le bleuté ne lui fournit aucune réponse. Il se contenta seulement de partir loin du lieu de l'accident. Takao, prit au dépourvu, décida tout de même de le suivre. Tous deux se dirigeaient vers l'hôpital, en déduit Takao en voyant le chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Mais avant qu'ils ne s'en rende compte, le petit dieu s'était stoppé dans sa marche, le regard fixé sur l'enseigne du Maji Burger. Kuroko entra dans le restaurant et scruta les divers menus avec une lenteur agaçante du point de vue de l'étudiant.

-Takao-kun, souffla le bleuté, j'ai toujours voulu essayer la nourriture humaine. Que me conseillez-vous ?

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Vous avez dit que vous alliez m'aider pour Shin-chan ! Non pas prendre votre temps pour tester la gastronomie de notre monde !

-J'hésite vraiment...

-Prenez un milk-shake à la vanille et puis allons retrouver Shin-chan, s'exclama rageusement Takao en gonflant ses joues, boudeur.

Kuroko commanda donc la boisson, en payant avec un argent sortant d'on ne sait où, puis sortit du restaurant en reprenant la direction de l'hôpital. Il prit la paille entre ses lèvres et avala goulûment le contenu du gobelet. Un gémissement de plaisir sortit de ses lèvres, surprenant le désormais fantôme. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent, Kuroko n'affichait plus son visage parfaitement stoïque mais un fin sourire ornait ses lèvres. Il entendit un petit « Il faut qu'Akashi-kun goûte ça » avant de voir son attention détournée par l'immense bâtiment qui leur faisait face. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était déroulé depuis son accident. Un vague regard par dessus l'épaule d'un passant concentré sur son portable et il sut que cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il était mort. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Kuroko entra à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, réclamant le numéro de chambre de Takao en prétextant être de la famille et tous deux s'y rendirent.

Là, assis devant la porte, un Shin-chan plus que mal en point se trouvait. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les pleurs et ses mains ne cessaient de trembler. Il venait sûrement d'apprendre la nouvelle. Takao s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur les joues, mais rien y fait, son petit-ami ne réagissait à aucun ses gestes.

-Midorima-kun ?

Le vert tourna son regard désespéré vers Kuroko, sans pour autant lui répondre. Le dieu de la mort se plaça à ses côtés en silence. Un long moment s'écoula, avant qu'enfin, son Shin-chan ne daigne de porter un réel intérêt au jeune homme à ses côtés.

-Qui êtes-vous, _nanodayo_ ?

-Je m'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya, je suis le cousin de votre ami, Takao-kun.

-Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, chuchota Midorima en remontant ses lunettes, épuisé.

-Je le pense bien. Tout le monde est discret à mon égard. Après tout, je suis une ombre.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la mort tragique de Takao Kazunari, et Kuroko commençait à comprendre la signification de ce sentiment que l'on surnommait l'« agacement ». Parce que oui, sa mission – entendez par là Takao – était le garçon le plus énervant qu'il lui est été donné de rencontrer. L'étudiant débordait d'énergie, chantait souvent à tue-tête dans l'unique but d'embêter le bleuté, ou encore piaillait incessamment et sautillait dans toute la chambre d'hôtel. Pour autant, dès qu'il se retrouvait face à son petit-ami, un changement radical de caractère était notable. Takao perdait son sourire et s'obligeait toujours à avoir un contact « physique » avec le vert.

Durant cette longue semaine, Midorima et Kuroko s'était vu à de nombreuses reprises. Contre toute attente, l'étudiant en médecine avait décidé de se raccrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, malgré l'incompatibilité de leur signe astrologique, dixit Midorima – chose que le bleu n'avait pas totalement compris. Ils passaient la plupart de leurs journées ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien, mais principalement de livre. Kuroko avait découvert les récits humains par l'intermédiaire de Midorima et avait dévoré certaines œuvres avec passion. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Akashi développait un vive intérêt pour les mortels. Aussi, côtoyer d'aussi près les humains lui avait fait découvrir de nouvelles sensations qu'il ne se serait jamais cru pouvoir un jour éprouvé. Pour autant, l'amour qui semblait lié sa mission et l'homme au cheveux verts restait pour lui une notion bien trop complexe.

-Kazunari a toujours été quelqu'un de particulièrement agaçant, _nanodayo_ , souffla le vert à ses côtés, le sortant de ses pensées et récoltant un « Hé ! » vexé du garçon aux yeux de faucons.

-Je peux le concevoir, répondit Kuroko en lançant un regard au fantôme boudeur.

-Il parlait tout le temps, chantait, critiquait ma passion pour l'horoscope, me taquinait par rapport à mon tic de langage... Résumé comme cela, on pourrait dire qu'il faisait de ma vie un enfer. Et pourtant... Je l'aime. Plus que tout au monde.

-Tu viens d'utiliser du présent, constata Kuroko en plongeant son regard dans le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-Oui, parce que mon amour pour lui était toujours présent. Et même s'il n'est plus à mes côtés, il en sera toujours ainsi. J'aime Takao Kazunari du plus profond de mon cœur, _nanodayo_.

-Je suis étonné, à vrai dire, déclara Kuroko avec calme en voyant le fin sourire sur les lèvres du vert, j'ai souvent vu des gens voir leur proche disparaître, mais jamais aucun n'a surmonté une mort aussi rapidement que toi.

-Je ne l'ai pas surmonté, hurla Midorima alors que Kuroko gardait son calme légendaire, jamais je n'y arriverais ! Chaque jour, je me réveille en pensant être dans ses bras, mais je me rends compte qu'il n'est plus là ! Chaque soir j'attends impatiemment sa venue chez moi, avant de me rappeler que jamais il ne viendra ! Alors non, NON, je n'ai pas surmonté sa mort ! C'est impossible ! Mais je sais que je dois rester fort, c'est ce que Kazunari aurait voulu... Mais je n'arrête pas de me dire sans cesse que tout est de ma faute ! Si ce jour-là, je ne l'avais pas accusé d'une tromperie que je m'étais moi-même imaginé, alors jamais il ne serait partie. Il serait là, devant moi, à rire et à chanter, et je l'aurais embrassé pour le faire taire. Mais par ma faute, il n'est plus là...

Il s'effondra au sol, les larmes ruisselants sur ses joues. Kuroko ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait bien vu Takao pleurer, quelques jours auparavant, mais n'avait rien tenté pour le réconforter. Là, il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, impression renforcé par le regard noir de Takao sur lui. Mais que faire ? Il n'avait jamais fait face à ce genre de situation. Décidément, les humains étaient des êtres bien trop fragiles. Il aurait voulu la présence d'Akashi à ses côtés, car lui aurait su quoi faire à coup sûr. Lais le rouge ne s'embêterait jamais à délaisser son travail pour de telles futilités. Kuroko réfléchit à nouveau. Comment les humains faisaient dans des cas comme celui-ci ? Puis, une idée germa dans son esprit. L'apprenti dieu se positionna à genoux au sol et prit le vert dans ses bras, attirant un hoquet de surprise de sa part. Kuroko frotta le dos de l'homme en se demandant comment ce geste pouvait apaiser Midorima, mais cela semblait fonctionner. Takao rejoint l'étreinte en douceur, bien que seul Kuroko sentait sa présence.

Les minutes passèrent et les pleurs du vert s'atténuèrent peu à peu. Kuroko ne doutait pas un seul instant que c'était la première fois qu'il craquait comme ça. Midorima se dégagea maladroitement de l'étreinte et enleva ses lunettes pour essuyer les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient à ses yeux. Il tenta un sourire en direction de Kuroko qui se transforma vite en grimace de désespoir. Un regard vers Takao et Kuroko soupira.

-Midorima-kun. Je devrais te frapper, là, tout de suite, tu sais. Tu prétends vouloir rester fort parce que ça aurait été la volonté de Takao-kun. Mais s'il a bien une chose que je sais, c'est que Takao-kun n'aurait jamais voulu que tu rejettes la faute de sa mort sur toi, crois-moi. En fait, je pense même qu'il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à te frapper, lui. On ne sait pas ce qui ce serait passé ce jour-là s'il n'était pas parti, mais on ne peux pas contrôler le destin. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas mort à ce moment, mais sache que la mort viens toujours récupérer son dû, il n'aurait fait que repousser l'échéance. Alors je pense que tu dois accepter de ne pas être le responsable de sa mort. Et si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, au moins fais le pour lui, Midorima-kun.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi bavard, nanodayo. C'est surprenant. Surtout que certaines de tes paroles sont étranges. Mais tu as raison, Kazunari n'aurait jamais voulu que je me sente coupable... Merci Kuroko. Merci pour ce que tu viens de dire, pour m'avoir un peu ouvert les yeux.

Kuroko acquiesça et reporta à nouveau son regard sur Takao. L'étudiant affichait un air serein, les yeux mouillés et un triste sourire aux lèvres. Il mima à Kuroko un « _Je suis prêt_ » avant de s'approcher de Midorima pour lui faire une dernière étreinte.

-Peux-tu me faire une dernière faveur, Kuroko-san ? Dis-lui que je l'aime, mais qu'il ne doit pas arrêter de vivre par ma faute. Je veux qu'il ait une vie belle et libre, je veux qu'il se marie avec une personne qui le rendra heureux, qui lui fera connaître le bonheur et aux côtés de qui il s'épanouira. C'est la dernière chose que je te demande. Et je te remercie, merci d'être resté à ses côtés cette semaine, merci de m'avoir aidé à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas fautif... Et j'espère te revoir aussi, parce que c'est teeeeeellement amusant de te casser les oreilles avec mes chansons ~

- _Je lui dirais, Takao-kun_ , mima à son tour Kuroko du bout des lèvres.

Ce fut ainsi que Takao Kazunari, 19 ans, étudiant en droit et victime d'un accident, disparu vers l'au-delà.

* * *

-Ils vont me manquer.

Akashi haussa un sourcil devant la déclaration de son âme soeur. Kuroko le savait, venant de lui, une telle phrase sonnait étrange. Mais Kuroko n'avait pas besoin de s'éclaircir sur l'identité du « ils ». Akashi savait de qui il voulait parler. Inconsciemment, l'apprenti dieu de la mort avait continué de veiller de loin sur Midorima, qui semblait s'en sortir mieux qu'il ne l'avait pensé au vu de leur dernière conversation. Il s'était réellement pris d'attachement pour le vert, nouveau sentiment qu'il avait connu grâce aux deux étudiants qu'il avait côtoyé. Quant à Takao, qui sait dans quel corps il avait bien pu être transféré. Akashi refusait de le lui dire.

-Au fait, Akashi-kun...

-Oui Tetsuya ?

-Sur Terre, j'ai découvert une boisson que les humains appellent milk-shake. C'est vraiment bon, il faut que tu le goûtes.

-Est-ce un ordre que j'entends là ?

-Non, un simple conseil, déclara le bleuté en prenant sa liste dans sa main pour s'extirper du regard hétérochrome de l'apprenti dieu de la vie.

Il lui restait deux mois avant sa prochaine mission. C'est ce qui était inscrit sur la feuille. Et à côté de cette date, l'identité de la nouvelle victime. Aoï Aomine-Momoi. Futur nourrisson à naître.

 _Et dont le destin était de mourir les secondes suivant sa naissance..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hop hop hop ~ Voici le second chapitre des Chroniques de la mort ! J'espère que votre lecture vous plaira ~**

 **Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ! Ils sont issus du manga de Tadatoshi Fujimaki !

 **Pairing :** Cette fois, c'est un Aomine x Momoi.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la première mission de Kuroko. Assis à sa place habituelle, il fixait sa liste pensivement. La prochaine âme inscrite dessus était celle d'un futur nouveau-né. Aoi Aomine-Momoi. Le bleuté se doutait que sa mission, en plus de récupérer l'âme et de l'amener dans l'au-delà, serait de réconforter les parents de la perte de leur enfant. Mais au fond, Kuroko ne comprenait pas comment une chose pareille pourraient les peiner. La relation que les dieux entretenaient avec leur « parent » avait l'air si différente de celle des humains. Pour Kuroko, leur relation pouvait s'apparenter à celle d'un créateur et de sa création. En effet, lorsqu'un dieu voulait se retirer de sa fonction, on lui arracher une part de son âme d'immortel et à partir de ce bout d'âme, un nouveau corps était créé, celui d'un nouveau dieu. Le "créateur" perdait dès lors son immortalité et était amené sur Terre, relégué au rang de simple humain. Pour certains, en particulier pour les dieux de la vie, prendre forme humaine pour le restant de leur jour avait un côté incroyable, mais pour les dieux de la mort, cela était inconcevable. Les humains étaient des créatures bien trop complexes pour qu'ils puissent les côtoyer. C'est pourquoi, la naissance de dieux de la mort était d'autant plus rare.

Pour en revenir aux relations, il n'était pas inhabituel que le dieu nouveau-né n'ait aucun contact avec son créateur, celui-ci étant devenu humain. C'était d'ailleurs le cas pour Kuroko, jamais il n'avait connu son créateur. Alors, pour que le dieu évolue, on lui attribuait un mentor. Celui-ci devait l'aider en cas de problèmes et était chargé de l'instruire à son rôle de dieu. Ainsi, Kuroko ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi les humains étaient si attachés à leur création.

Son regard bleu se glissa sur la photo qui accompagnait le nom de la victime et y vit deux jeunes adultes. La futur mère avait des cheveux rose bonbon et des yeux de même couleur. Sur l'image, elle inspirait un sentiment de calme et de maturité, contrairement à celui qui semblait être son mari. Ce dernier était un magnifique métisse aux cheveux bleu foncé. Il abordait un air taquin et un poil enfantin, ce qui provoquait le contraste avec la femme. Ensemble, ils avaient l'air heureux. Des détails était fournis sur la mission de Kuroko et il s'empressa de les lire. Apparemment, à cause de la santé fragile de la femme, les médecins avaient conclu qu'elle ne serait plus jamais en mesure de donner naissance à un autre enfant que celui qu'elle portait actuellement.

-Quelle tristesse, le destin peut parfois être véritablement injuste, ne le trouves-tu pas, Tetsuya, demanda Akashi après avoir lu par dessus l'épaule de son âme sœur la mission de celui-ci.

-Je ne sais pas, Akashi-kun. Le destin est le destin, on ne peut le changer. S'il en a été décidé ainsi, c'est que cela devait être fait de cette manière et pas autrement.

-Vous, les dieux de la mort, n'avez vraiment pas de coeur, constata Akashi avec ennui.

Kuroko fit la moue à cette réflexion et se leva sous le regard amusé du rouge.

-Je retourne sur Terre pour ma mission. A bientôt, Akashi-kun.

-A bientôt, Tetsuya.

* * *

Momoi soupira pour la énième fois sous le regard attentif de son médecin. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils se côtoyaient, et la jeune femme en était venue à vraiment l'apprécié, malgré sa "poker face" constante. Momoi caressa distraitement son ventre, un peu inquiète. Le bébé avait une semaine de retard, ce n'était pas bon signe. En plus de ça, elle et Aomine s'était disputé le jour précédent à cause du stress constant de la jeune femme et depuis, Aomine ne lui répondait plus au téléphone. Il pouvait être un tel gamin parfois. Mais en ce moment-même, Momoi ne voulait qu'une chose : son mari à ses côtés. Elle savait que les choses n'étaient pas faciles entre eux depuis l'annonce des médecins, mais elle avait besoin de lui plus que quiconque.

Une main se posa tendrement sur les siennes et Momoi releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux roses dans ceux bleus de son vis-à-vis. Lorsqu'on lui avait dit, deux mois auparavant, que son médecin avait été muté dans un autre hôpital et qu'elle en aurait un nouveau, Momoi avait été terrifiée. Elle s'était habituée à voir son médecin toutes les semaines pour s'assurer de la bonne santé de son enfant à cause de sa condition, et le voir partir si soudainement avait bouleversé l'habitude de la femme. Mais en voyant ce petit ange aux cheveux bleus et au visage inexpressif, Momoi avait fondu devant son nouveau médecin. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que celui-ci soit plus jeune qu'elle, mais elle se demandait comment il était parvenu à un tel niveau de médecine alors qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Elle en était même venue à penser que, dans une autre vie, si elle n'avait pas été mariée à cet abruti de Aomine, elle serait tombée follement amoureuse de cet adorable garçon.

Tous deux s'étaient rapprochés lors de ces deux derniers mois et Momoi ressentait une grande amitié pour le bleuté, bien que celle-ci ne soit pas réellement partagée. Il était si difficile de savoir à quoi penser le docteur Kuroko, au grand dam de Momoi.

-Momoi-san, dit-il d'une voix calme, tout va bien se passer, je vous l'assure.

-Mais, et si l'enfant n'allait pas bien ? Et s'il lui arrivait un problème à la naissance ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, le stress n'est pas bon pour une femme qui risque d'accoucher à tout moment.

Momoi acquiesça aux dires du médecin et prit une profonde inspiration. Dans son ventre, elle sentait son bébé lui donner des coups, ce qui la fit rire. Avec Aomine, ils avaient appris lors du troisième mois que leur bébé serait une jeune demoiselle, ce qui avait enchanté la rose. Aomine, lui, avait boudé un moment, voulant à tout prix un garçon pour jouer avec lui au basket, mais s'était finalement fait à l'idée d'avoir une fille. Aoi Aomine-Daiki. C'était le nom qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble.

-Tetsu-kun, murmura la jeune femme en caressant son ventre, peut-on discuter un peu pour que je puisse me détendre ?

-Si vous le souhaitez, Momoi-san, répondit Kuroko, pas gêné pour un sou de la familiarité de Momoi avec lui.

-Vous savez, entre Daiki et moi, ça n'a jamais été tout rose. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai détesté. Il était un garçon flemmard, toujours à me critiquer et à m'insulter quand je venais le voir. Il n'avait rien d'attirant et en plus de ça, il était vraiment grognon ! Mais un jour, je suis tombée sur lui alors qu'il jouait au basket avec des adultes. Il était si différent. Il rayonnait et son visage exprimait une telle joie de vivre que mon cœur à exploser dans ma poitrine. Vous devez penser que c'est un peu nian nian, non ?

Kuroko secoua la tête et Momoi s'aperçu qu'il était véritablement à l'écoute de ses paroles.

-Quand nous sommes entrés au lycée, Daiki m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. J'ai aussitôt accepté. Mais pour une raison que j'ignorais, il semblait toujours ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées, et avait même arrêté le basket. Pendant plus d'une année, j'ai vu Daiki dépérir devant moi sans que je puisse rien y faire. Puis, lors de notre seconde année de lycée, j'ai tout fait pour le sortir de sa dépression et j'y suis parvenue, bien que difficilement. Mais là encore, le destin semblait jouer en notre défaveur. Mon père a appris notre relation et l'a aussitôt rejeté. Il ne voyait pas Daiki comme quelqu'un digne de moi. Alors, mes parents ont tout fait pour tenter de nous séparer, en vain. Notre amour était plus fort. Une fois le lycée terminé, nous avons aménagé ensemble et deux ans plus tard, nous étions mariés. Cet enfant, nous l'avons réellement souhaité. En fait, nous rêvions tous les deux d'avoir une grande famille avec pleins d'enfants, mais l'annonce des médecins à couper court à notre rêve. Pour autant, j'ai décidé de chérir cet enfant comme la prunelle de mes yeux, et je sais que c'est aussi le cas pour Daiki.

-Je vois, tout ça n'a pas du être facile pour vous deux.

-Non en effet, mais comme on dit, grâce à l'amour, on peut supporter n'importe quelle difficulté de la vie ! Ne le pensez-vous pas ?

-Je ne connais pas l'amour, chuchota Kuroko en détournant le regard.

-Oh ! Il n'y a même pas une jeune fille qui vous intéresse ? Ou un jeune homme ?

-... Non.

-C'est plutôt triste, soupira Momoi, l'amour est la plus belle chose du monde, il est nécessaire de l'expérimenter au moins une fois dans sa vie, Tetsu-kun !

Kuroko ne répondit rien cette fois et Momoi se sentit peinée pour lui. Elle voulut lui dire autre chose, mais une violente contraction la fit plier en deux. Elle entendit vaguement son médecin lui dire qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent au bloc puis elle s'évanouit à cause de la douleur trop intense.

* * *

Kuroko se sentait mal. Prendre la place d'un médecin et se contenter de vérifier que tout allait bien pour l'enfant passait encore, mais devoir aider pour l'accouchement de quelqu'un, ça, il en était incapable. Ses "collègues" le comprenant, le firent sortir du bloc avec empressement et Kuroko se posta dans le couloir, dans l'attente des résultats de l'accouchement, bien qu'il en sache déjà l'issue. Bizarrement, il avait retrouvé avec Momoi la même affection qu'il avait éprouvé en côtoyant Takao et Midorima quelques mois auparavant. La jeune femme était cultivée, douce, amusante et rêveuse. Kuroko voyait en elle une femme incroyable et la pensée qu'elle ne méritait pas ce qui allait lui arriver lui effleura l'esprit.

Une main forte s'abattit sur son épaule et Kuroko porta son attention sur le nouvel arrivant. Aomine Daiki. Lui aussi avait fait bonne impression à Kuroko, et, malgré son caractère un peu brusque, il en était venu à l'apprécier. Ce qui était réciproque d'ailleurs.

-Oï Tetsu, on m'a appelé en urgence pour me dire que Satsuki était au bloc ! Elle va bien ? Dis moi qu'elle va bien, je t'en supplie !

-Je suis désolé, Aomine-kun, je ne sais rien de son état.

-Putain, j'suis trop con, j'aurais pas du l'éviter comme ça, c'était complètement débile, je m'en veux. En plus tout ça pour des conneries...

-Je ne pense pas que Momoi-chan vous en veuille, Aomine-kun, elle m'a parlé de vous avec beaucoup de tendresse, vous savez.

Aomine rougit furieusement et se massa la nuque, gêné. Les médecins sortirent après quelques minutes, dans un sombre silence. Kuroko savait ce que cela signifiait. Le bébé n'avait pas survécu. Il entra dans la salle, prêt à récupérer l'âme, mais se fit intercepter par les mains de Momoi qui attrapèrent sa manche.

-Vous aviez dit que tout se passerait bien...

-Désolé Momoi-chan, mais on ne peut pas prévoir ce qui va se passer.

-Vous me l'aviez dit... Vous aviez dit que tout irait bien... Vous m'avez menti... Mon bébé... MON BÉBÉ EST MORT !

Face à la détresse de Momoi, Kuroko ne savait plus comment réagir. La jeune femme le fixait avec haine et rancœur, tandis qu'Aomine observait sa femme, les yeux vides. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues des parents et Kuroko se sentait incapable de leur faire face. Il partit précipitamment de la salle, en oubliant même l'âme de l'enfant et se cacha dans un couloir sombre de l'établissement, à l'abri des regards. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il ressentait de la culpabilité, mais aussi, et surtout, de la tristesse. Momoi et Aomine ne méritaient pas ça, on ne pouvait pas leur enlever leur seul espoir de connaître un jour la joie d'être parents. A force de les voir, Kuroko avait compris l'importance de la relation enfant/parent des humains. Certes, elle était parfaitement différente de la sienne, mais il la comprenait à présent. L'apprenti dieu de la mort avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, tant la culpabilité le rongeait. Alors il décida de faire appel à la seule personne capable de lui venir en aide.

 _Akashi-kun._

Aussitôt, Kuroko ne se trouvait plus dans le couloir de l'hôpital mais dans le bureau de son âme sœur. Ce dernier le scrutait de ses yeux hétérochromes, dans l'attente de savoir le pourquoi du comment de la présence du bleuté.

-J'ai besoin que tu me fasses une faveur, Akashi-kun.

-Une faveur, Tetsuya ? Mes services ne sont jamais gratuits, tu en as conscience, pas vrai ?

-Oui Akashi-kun, et je suis prêt à en payer le prix.

-Que veux-tu donc, mon cher ami ?

-Redonne la vie au bébé dont je dois récupérer l'âme.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Kuroko savait qu'une telle demande serait considérée comme une faute énorme de sa part et qu'elle serait dure à rattraper. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. La douleur sur le visage de Momoi avait été comme un électrochoc pour lui. Il n'avait pas le droit d'enlever la vie de leur enfant. Et pour la première fois, Kuroko aperçut chez Akashi un visage décomposé. Lui aussi savait ce que le bleuté risquait. Rattraper une telle faute était presque irréalisable.

-C'est de la folie, Tetsuya, gronda Akashi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je te donnerais tout ce que tu souhaites, mais s'il te plaît, fais-le pour moi.

-Bien, répondit Akashi en claquant la langue face à l'ordre.

En un instant, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans le couloir que Kuroko avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bloc où reposait l'âme de l'enfant et se firent invisibles aux yeux des humains. Le bleuté fut déchiré de l'intérieur par les sanglots incessants de Momoi. Lorsqu'il vit Akashi se rapprocher du bébé et remettre l'âme dans le corps, un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage. Les pleurs du bébé résonnèrent dans la pièce. En voyant Momoi et Aomine relever la tête à ce son et en voyant leur mines rayonnantes de joie, Kuroko se dit que son sacrifice n'était pas vain. Akashi et lui restèrent un long moment à observer les médecins qui criaient au miracle et les deux parents qui observaient leur enfant avec tant d'amour. Kuroko en profita pour effacer toute trace de souvenir de sa présence de la conscience des médecins et se détourna du spectacle, Akashi sur ses talons. Il entendit vaguement Momoi demander à un médecin où il se trouvait mais ne put entendre la réponse. Il était déjà retourné dans l'au-delà.

* * *

-Tu as conscience que tu me dois une énorme faveur en échange de celle que je t'ai donné, Tetsuya ?

-Oui, Akashi-kun.

-Bien.

Le dieu de la vie se rapprocha de son âme sœur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Kuroko avait toujours été impressionné par la force et la prestance que dégageait Akashi, mais ne lui en avait jamais fait part. Lorsque l'homme se pencha vers lui, Kuroko ne broncha pas, prêt à accepter tout ce que lui ferait le rouge. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à sentir une paire de lèvres se poser sur les siennes, ni à sentir une langue s'amuser avec sa jumelle. Kuroko avait vu ce geste un bon nombre de fois entre deux humains "amoureux" et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Akashi le reproduisait.

-Contrairement à vous les dieux de la mort, dit Akashi en interrompant le baiser, nous, les dieux de la vie, nous sommes capables de comprendre et de ressentir les sentiments humains avec une certaine facilité. C'est pourquoi, j'aimerais tenter l'expérience de l'amour avec toi, Tetsuya. Je te donne encore le temps de réaliser cinq missions pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'est l'amour et après cette période, je veux que tu m'appartiennes, et ce, pour le restant de ton immortalité.

Akashi se redressa après un dernier baiser et laissa Kuroko seul, un peu abasourdi par cette déclaration. Encore cinq missions. Il déroula sa liste et lut le troisième nom dessus, puis la raison de la mort.

Kuroko sentait que cette mission serait encore plus difficile que celle à laquelle il venait d'échouer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ~ Me revoici avec le troisième chapitre des Chroniques de la Mort ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que les précédents ! Bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ! Seul le grand Tadatoshi Fujimaki en est le propriétaire !

 **Pairing :** Un léger Kise x Kasamatsu mais peu présent dans cette histoire ~

* * *

Kise Meï avait tout pour plaire. Du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, elle faisait partie des mannequins les plus célèbres du Japon. Réputée pour sa beauté et sa gentillesse sans pareille, Meï était adulée par tous ses fans, et pas seulement. Beaucoup d'hommes s'étaient déclarés à elle dans l'espoir d'un jour pouvoir se tenir aux côtés de cette sublime créature, mais sans succès. Le seul qui y était jusqu'à présent parvenu à prendre le cœur de la magnifique Meï n'était autre que Haizaki Shougo, un guitariste plutôt reconnu dans le monde de la musique. Aux yeux de tous, ils était le couple parfait, celui qu'on idolâtrait et auquel on voulait tant ressembler.

Mais l'envers du décor était tout autre. Haizaki était un homme jaloux, possessif et extrêmement violent. Plusieurs fois, il avait accusé sa petite-amie d'aguicher les autres hommes et l'avait battue jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se relever. Et à chaque fois, c'était son petit frère, Kise Ryouta qui venait à sa rescousse. Le jeune adulte n'en pouvait plus de voir sa grande sœur souffrir autant et la suppliait sans cesse de le quitter ou de faire appel à la police pour qu'ils l'aident. Mais elle s'était toujours refusée à le faire, pour ne pas assombrir son image et par fierté. Quand on lui posait des questions sur ses marques, elle trouvait toujours une excuse pour les justifier et tout le monde faisait semblant d'y croire, ne voulant pas se mêler à la vie personnelle de la jeune mannequin.

Mais un jour, Meï rencontra un homme un peu plus vieux qu'elle et en tomba folle amoureuse. Imayoshi Shoichi était gentil, doux et intelligent, bien qu'un peu manipulateur. Aux yeux de Meï, il était tout le contraire de son actuel petit-ami. Alors, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains, avait rompu avec Haizaki et, quelques semaines plus tard, on apprenait qu'elle sortait avec cet homme sortit de nul part et dont personne ne connaissait le nom. Meï avait enfin pu connaître ce qu'était le véritable amour aux côtés d'Imayoshi. Il faisait toujours passer ses envies avant les siennes et la considérait comme si elle était la chose qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. Même Ryota n'y voyait rien à redire.

Trois mois plus tard et elle apprenait qu'elle était enceinte. Seulement, Imayoshi, très peu désireux d'être père, l'avait abandonnée et s'était enfui dans un autre pays, loin d'elle et de l'enfant à venir. La jeune femme s'était alors laissée dépérir sous les yeux inquiets de son frère qui délaissait peu à peu son petit-ami, Kasamatsu, pour pouvoir s'occuper pleinement de Meï. Mais, un jour, il s'était énervé contre sa sœur en lui disant qu'elle devait cesser de pleurer sur son sort et avait trouvé refuge chez son petit-ami contre qui il avait déversé toute sa peine.

Ce qu'ignorait Ryota, c'est que Meï était surveillée depuis plusieurs semaines. Et que la personne qui l'observait nuit et jour attendait le moment où il partirait enfin pour pouvoir en finir avec toute cette histoire. Alors, après le départ du plus jeune Kise, l'homme était entré dans l'appartement où logeait la jeune mannequin et s'était placé face à elle avant de la poignarder sauvagement. La femme n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage de son agresseur qu'elle sombrait déjà dans le néant total.

Quand elle se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, elle se trouvait à l'extérieur de son corps et comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle venait d'être assassinée, et ce, de sang froid. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta là, à pleurer sur le sol tout en caressant son ventre où grandissait un enfant qui ne verrait jamais le jour, avant qu'une main douce se pose sur son épaule. En se retournant, elle découvrit un jeune homme d'à peu près l'âge de son frère, vêtu d'un long manteau noir.

-Vous êtes venu nous chercher, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon hocha la tête, sans prononcer un seul mot. La femme acquiesça en se relevant, prête à le suivre. Mais voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Meï le questionna du regard.

-Je dois faire en sorte qu'en vous ramenant, vous n'ayez aucun regret, Kise-san.

-Oh, je vois, un coup d'œil à son corps et Meï reprit, vous êtes capable d'exaucer n'importe laquelle de nos demandes pour que nous n'ayons pas de regret ?

-Si cela reste dans la mesure du possible, oui, en effet.

-Alors je voudrais que vous gardiez un œil sur mon frère, Ryota, elle se mordit les lèvres en tremblant, j'ignore qui est à l'origine de cet assassinat, mais je ne doute pas un seul instant que Ryo va essayer de le découvrir à ma place et de se venger. Or, je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse, je ne veux pas que, par ma faute, il se retrouve avec du sang sur les mains. Est-ce possible de répondre à cet requête, monsieur ?

-Oui, je le ferais.

-Merci, répondit-elle en souriant tristement.

* * *

Les liens fraternels. Pour une fois, Kuroko comprenait ce lien qui pouvait unir deux humains. Après tout, c'était une relation similaire à ce que les dieux entretenait en principe avec leur mentor. Et pour Kuroko, c'était le cas. Quand il était venu au monde grâce à l'âme de son créateur, il avait été confié à un jeune dieu qui venait de finir son apprentissage. C'était lui qui lui avait tout appris sur son rôle de dieu de la mort et qui lui avait enseigné à comment cacher toutes ses émotions sur son visage. Kuroko l'avait toujours considéré comme un grand frère, même si, en grandissant, leur lien n'était plus le même étant donné que son mentor n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre et qu'il devait tout faire seul.

Alors, quand il avait accepté la requête de Kise Meï, il avait enfin pu se mettre à la place de la victime, ou du moins, à moitié. Son mentor ne pouvait pas mourir, par conséquent, Kuroko savait qu'il n'éprouverait jamais le besoin d'un jour le venger, mais il savait que s'il se sentait mal, Kuroko serait là pour lui venir en aide. A cette réflexion, il se dit que quelques mois auparavant, cette idée lui aurait semblé incongrue, mais apparemment côtoyer les humains le rendait un peu plus sentimental et ce n'était pas bon signe. La preuve était son erreur de l'autre fois.

La demande qu'il avait faite à Akashi était irréfléchie et pourtant, il ne la regrettait pas. Après s'être assuré que Midorima allait bien, il avait vérifié l'état des deux parents et de la petite Aoï. Ces trois-là semblaient plus heureux que jamais et Kuroko avait été soulagé de sa décision. Mais cela n'avait pas été sans conséquences. Ses supérieurs, les plus vieux dieux de la mort, avait vu son erreur comme une sorte de non-respect à son rôle et avait voulu faire de lui un dieu déchu en le rendant humain. Mais grâce à l'intervention de son mentor qui était considéré comme l'un des dieux les plus doués de sa génération et de Akashi, qui assumait sa contribution dans cette affaire, on lui avait offert une seconde chance. Et cette fois, Kuroko était bien décidé à ne pas se louper. Hélas, il ne savait pas comment se présenter face à Kise Ryota.

Contrairement à sa mission avec Takao, il ne pouvait pas se faire passer pour un membre de la famille de la défunte, étant donné que Ryota était lui-même un membre de cette famille. Il ne voyait pas non plus de qui il pourrait prendre l'apparence pour se rapprocher du blond. D'ailleurs, Kuroko l'avait longuement étudié pendant la semaine qui avait suivi la mort tragique de Kise Meï. Ryota faisait des études pour devenir pilote d'avion et exerçait aussi le même métier que sa sœur, le mannequinat. C'était un garçon sensible qui lui rappelait étonnement Takao de part son caractère enjoué, quand il ne déprimait pas ou n'essayait pas de faire semblant d'aller bien devant son petit-ami. Mais Kuroko ne trouvait pas de solutions pour l'approcher.

-Peut-être pourrais-tu le contacter par la pensée, dit distraitement Akashi en classant les nouvelles âmes dont il avait la charge alors que Kuroko était installé sur le canapé de son bureau.

-Je ne suis pas très doué avec ça, Akashi-kun.

-Tu as pourtant manipulé la mémoire des médecins avec facilité pour leur faire croire que tu étais l'un des leurs et pour disparaître de leurs esprits.

-Mais...

-Tetsuya, il n'y a pas de mais. Je pense que c'est la seule solution que tu as, donc fais-le.

Kuroko fixa son âme sœur, peu désireux de vouloir contredire l'ordre. Pour autant, cette solution lui déplaisait. Il n'aimait pas contrôler l'esprit des humains, ni même de s'y infiltrer. Jusqu'à sa mission précédente, il n'avait jamais exercé la partie pratique de la chose, ne s'en tenant qu'à la théorie. Mais il avait découvert qu'infiltrer leurs esprits le rendait malade. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Et pourtant...

-Je vais essayer, Akashi-kun.

-Bien, tu es un bon garçon Tetsuya, s'amusa le rouge en quittant un instant son travail pour poser sa main sur la joue du bleuté, sous le regard énervé de celui-ci.

Il n'appréciait pas les marques d'affection que lui donnait le dieu de la vie, mais il ne disait rien, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de ce dernier. Et puis, son acte de la dernière fois ne cessait de se jouer dans ses pensées. Akashi l'avait embrassé. Soupirant, Kuroko se leva du canapé et salua son âme sœur avant de prendre la fuite. Il ne devait pas rester trop prêt d'Akashi, pour son propre bien.

* * *

Morte. Sa sœur, sa si gentille grande sœur, était morte. Assassinée de sang-froid. Ryota serra les poings, des larmes de rages coulant sur ses joues. Même s'il avait appris la mort de sa sœur quelques semaines auparavant, la douleur était toujours affreusement présente. En à peine trois mois, il avait perdu deux des êtres les plus chers qu'il avait. Cela avait commencé avec l'accident de Takao, le petit-ami de Midorima, son meilleur ami. Dire qu'ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre était un doux euphémisme. Ryota avait trouvé en Takao un véritable ami qui avait toujours le mot pour le faire rire et qui plus est, rendait son meilleur ami heureux. Mais un bête accident de voiture l'avait arraché du monde des vivants. Quand il l'avait appris, Ryota n'avait pas eu le courage de se confronter à un Midorima plus que détruit et avait imposé une distance entre lui et le vert. Mais quelques semaines plus tard, Midorima revenait vers lui, l'air moins brisé qu'il ne l'eut cru.

A présent, c'était la personne dont il était le plus proche qui venait de périr.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Meï avait toujours plus agis comme une mère que comme une sœur pour lui. Leurs parents n'étant jamais là pour eux, c'est Meï qui avait pris la responsabilité de s'occuper à la fois de Minami, la cadette de la famille et de lui, Ryota le benjamin. Ainsi, tous deux avaient développé un lien dépassant le stade de la fraternité. Mais savoir qu'aujourd'hui Meï était morte assassinée le rendait fou. Même Yukio ne parvenait pas à le calmer. Plus qu'une idée hantait son esprit : la vengeance. Car, même s'il n'y avait aucune preuve qui le montrait, Ryota savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qui était derrière ce meurtre.

Haizaki Shougo.

Ryota ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Il avait gâché une partie de la vie de sa sœur en la maltraitant et ne lui témoignant aucun respect, ne restant avec elle que pour son corps. Corps dont il avait bien trop abusé. Mais lorsque sa sœur avait rencontré Imayoshi et quitté Haizaki, il n'avait pas réentendu une seule fois parler du guitariste. Et pourtant, Ryouta n'était pas sans savoir qu'il préparait un mauvais, jalousie oblige. Mais de là à assassiner la personne qu'il était sensé aimer plus que tout, c'était trop pour lui. Tout son être réclamait vengeance.

 _Mais que feras-tu une fois que tu l'auras vengé ? Penses-tu que c'est ce qu'aurait souhaité Meï ?_

Le jeune mannequin prit sa tête entre deux mains. Depuis maintenant deux jours, il ne cessait d'entendre encore et encore cette voix masculine dans sa tête et avait fini par l'assimiler à une sorte de conscience. Une conscience bien agaçante d'ailleurs. Et un peu étrange aussi.

-Meï a besoin qu'on lui rende justice et ce n'est pas la police qui le fera, répondit tout haut le blond, peut-être qu'ils suspecteront Haizaki à un moment donné, mais sans preuve, aucun moyen de l'envoyer en prison. Et puis cette pourriture ne mérite qu'une chose : la mort.

 _Es-tu seulement sûr que Haizaki soit l'assassin ? Comme tu l'as dit, sans preuve, personne ne pourra rien lui reprocher, toi y compris. Peut-être était-ce seulement un fan un peu trop fou ? Et puis, de toute manière, Kise-san, le tuer te rétrograderait au même rang que lui et tu serais considéré toi aussi comme un meurtrier._

-J'en ai rien à faire, saleté de conscience. Je sais que c'est lui, j'en suis certain, il ne peut en être autrement. Et le tuer ne fera pas de moi un assassin mais seulement quelqu'un qui rétablie la justice. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu m'appelles Kise-san ?! Tu es ma conscience, ne m'appelle pas aussi formellement !

 _Navré Kise-san, je suis une conscience un peu trop polie pour ça. Et je persiste à penser que tu as tord, mais je préfère abandonner la partie pour aujourd'hui, nous nous avançons sur un dialogue de sourd qui ne débouchera à rien de bon. Au revoir Kise-san._

Ryota soupira en ne sentant plus l'étrange présence de sa conscience dans son esprit. Et si ce n'était pas Haizaki l'assassin ? Ryota secoua la tête. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il écoute sa conscience, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Il sentit deux bras puissants lui enserrer les épaules et une bouche timide lui butiner le visage. Kasamatsu Yukio. Le mannequin se laissa aller dans les bras de son petit-ami, appréciant l'étreinte réconfortante. Il savait qu'il n'était pas facile à vivre pour Yukio en ce moment et que le brun avait à de nombreuses reprises pensé à le quitter, mais jamais il ne l'avait fait. Et au plus profond de lui, Ryota le remerciait de ne pas l'abandonner.

-Je t'aime Yukiocchi...

-Je t'aime aussi, imbécile de Ryouta.

 _Serais-tu prêt à accomplir ta vengeance, même si cela signifierait te mettre à dos Kasamatsu-san ?_

 _Si c'est pour ma sœur, alors oui, je suis prêt,_ déclara mentalement Ryota avant d'embrasser pour ce qui serait l'une des dernières fois son petit-ami.

* * *

Cinq jours. Cinq jours que Kuroko avait pris possession de l'esprit de Ryota, cinq jours qu'il essayait de convaincre le blond d'abandonner son idée de vengeance. Cinq jours qu'il désespérait de plus en plus quant à la réussite de cette mission. Meï était restée à ses côtés, lui conseillant certaines approches pour briser l'idée de son frère, mais jusqu'à présent, aucune n'avait fonctionné. Ainsi, l'apprenti dieu de la mort et la jeune femme se trouvait l'un face à l'autre à la recherche d'une nouvelle idée.

Kuroko ferma les yeux pour plonger son esprit dans celui de Ryota mais ce qu'il vit ne lui plu pas.

-Meï-san, nous avons un problème. Kise-san est prêt à se battre contre Haizaki-san.

Meï poussa un glapissement de terreur, paniquée à l'idée que son frère puisse commettre un meurtre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, loin de là. Elle préférait faire confiance à une justice incompétente que de laisser son petit frère adoré devenir un assassin. Elle prit les mains du dieu de la mort dans les siennes, plongeant ses orbes ambré dans celles de son vis-à-vis.

-Kuroko-san, j'ai une idée. Cependant, je ne sais pas si elle est réalisable.

-Je vous écoute.

-Laissez-moi lui parler !

Kuroko pinça les lèvres. En tant normal, les morts n'avaient pas le droit de communiquer avec les vivants, excepté lors des cas d'urgence. Et là, c'en était un aux yeux de Kuroko. Il fallait que ça marche, c'était leur dernière chance. Il hocha la tête en direction de Meï et ensemble, ils se rendirent à l'endroit où se trouvait Ryota.

Ce dernier était caché derrière un buisson, observant avec haine le jeune homme non loin de lui. Haizaki venait de sortir de l'un de ses concerts et comme à son habitude, il était seul, préférant la solitude. Le blond serra le couteau entre ses doigts, prêt à faire payer le guitariste. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir cet être immonde encore en vie alors que sa grande sœur n'était plus de ce monde par sa faute. Il s'apprêta à sortir de sa cachette pour achever son objectif mais une silhouette brumeuse apparue à ses côtés. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Là, face à lui, se tenait une Meï plus que furieuse. Mais, ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Meï était morte non ? Ryota sentit tous ses membres trembler à la vue de la jeune femme et approcha timidement une main d'elle, dans l'espoir de la toucher. Seulement, sa main traversa le corps et il sentit un froid intense s'emparer de lui.

-Ryo... Mon adorable petit frère... J'aurais tellement aimé continuer à être à tes côtés, à te voir évoluer. Mais hélas, le destin en a voulu autrement. J'en veux à la personne qui m'a assassiné, il ne peut en être autrement. Mais pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais que tu te rabaisses à son niveau. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un meurtrier par ma faute. Et pense un peu à Yukio-kun ! Que penserait-il de cela ? Ryouta, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas d'acte inconsidéré. Tu n'es même pas sûr que Shougo en soit le véritable responsable et moi non plus. Même s'il est quelqu'un de violent, il m'aimait bien trop pour mettre fin à mes jours. Mon cœur, je t'en supplie à nouveau, renonce à ton objectif, je t'aime et cela ne changera jamais, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. Or tu ne peux l'atteindre en réalisant un acte tel qu'un meurtre.

-Mais... Nee-chan...

-Mon temps est limité, Ryo. Kuroko-san m'a accordé une limite, et je ne peux aller à l'encontre de sa volonté. Nous nous retrouverons un jour, Ryota, mais en attendant, vis ta vie. Abandonne ton idée, s'il te plaît.

Ryota sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. C'était irréaliste et pourtant, sa sœur se trouvait bel et bien devant lui, elle aussi les larmes aux yeux. Il voulait tant l'étreindre, sentir sa chaleur une dernière fois contre lui, ses lèvres sur son front comme elle avait l'habitude de faire quand il pleurait. Mais au lieu de ça, il se contenta d'acquiescer en lançant un dernier regard à Haizaki. Très bien, si telle était la volonté de sa sœur, il renonçait à sa vengeance. Meï sourit devant la détermination de son frère et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir une touffe bleuté, invisible aux yeux de Ryota.

-Il est l'heure, Ryo. Je m'en vais d'en l'au-delà pour trouver le repos. Mais je te le promets, un jour, nous nous retrouverons. Et à ce moment là, je voudrais que tu me dises fièrement que tu as vécu pleinement ta vie, sans regret. Au revoir petit frère, je t'aime.

-Au revoir nee-chan, sanglota le mannequin en essayant ses larmes, je t'aime aussi.

Kuroko laissa apparaître un doux sourire devant la scène. Il prit la main de Meï dans la sienne et conduit la jeune femme d'en l'au-delà. Tout ça lui avait donné envie de revoir la personne qu'il considérait comme son frère.

* * *

Trois semaines passèrent et Kuroko se reposait en attente de sa quatrième mission. Akashi sirotait tranquillement une boisson que les humains nommés « thé », tout en feuilletant les dossiers de ses âmes. Depuis le baiser de l'autre fois, rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Akashi semblait réellement lui laissait le temps d'apprendre ce qu'était l'amour avant de tenter autre chose, au grand soulagement de Kuroko. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à s'informer sur sa prochaine mission, un mal de tête s'empara de lui, annonçant que l'une des personnes qu'il avait aidée avait un problème. Il ferma les yeux et vit que le concerné n'était autre que Ryota.

Dans un brève salut à son âme sœur, Kuroko se rendit sur les lieux où se trouvait le blond. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche-bée. Kise tenait entre ses mains un couteau de cuisine. Il était couvert de sang. Sous lui, un homme brun semblait inerte. Mais... Pourquoi ?

-Hier, le coupable a été retrouvé, dit une voix impassible dans son dos, il semblerait qu'il s'agissait d'Imayoshi Shoichi. Il était en vérité le fils d'une grande société et pour lui, Meï Kise n'avait été qu'un jeu, une sorte de défi à remporter. Quand il a su qu'elle était enceinte, pour lui, elle était un obstacle et une honte pour son ascension sociale. C'est pourquoi il a préféré l'éradiquer de ce monde plutôt que de vivre avec une femme et fils non reconnu par ses parents et par lui-même.

-C'est horrible...

-Je ne sais pas, je suppose. Il n'empêche que quand il l'a su, ce jeune homme blond s'est empressé de le tuer. Par vengeance. Il n'acceptait pas que cet homme ait utilisé sa sœur comme simple joué. Les humains m'étonneront toujours.

-Mayuzumi... Que fais-tu exactement ici ?

-Je venais juste récupérer l'âme d'Imayoshi, rien de plus Tetsuya. Bien que j'aurais préféré te voir dans d'autres circonstances, petit frère. Néanmoins, c'est triste. Dire que tu avais réussi ta mission. Mais au final, la haine humaine a pris le dessus. C'est navrant pour ce jeune homme, jamais il ne pourra un jour espérer la réincarnation, comme Imayoshi. Jamais il ne reverra sa sœur. Il sera destiné à errer dans les champs du désespoir pour expier sa faute.

-Nous ne pouvons vraiment rien faire, Mayuzumi, interrogea Kuroko en détournant son regard vers son mentor d'une voix peinée.

-Non, c'est trop tard pour lui.

Les deux dieux de la mort restèrent pour observer Kise Ryota se faire intercepter par la police et Kuroko sentit un sentiment étrange étreindre son cœur. Un sentiment d'échec total, de tristesse. Le visage impassible de son frère à ses côtés ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment. Même si à proprement parlé, il avait réussi sa mission, pour lui, il n'avait absolument rien accompli. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer auprès de son âme sœur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Voici le quatrième chapitre des Chroniques de la Mort ~ J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres !**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ! Ils sont issus du manga de Tadatoshi Fujimaki !

 _ **Pairing :**_ Hayama x Miyaji ~

 **Je serais aussi curieux de savoir quel est votre chapitre préféré pour l'instant et aussi si vous voulez voir apparaître un personnage en particulier ! Votre avis m'intéresse ! Et aussi, je vous remercie de suivre cette histoire ~**

* * *

Finalement, Kuroko passa le restant de sa journée dans les bras réconfortant de son âme sœur. Lui qui habituellement n'appréciait guère les contacts physiques et encore moins les étreintes, avait éprouvé le besoin vital de sentir la chaleur d'Akashi contre lui. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à en comprendre la raison. Le rouge n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de caresser les doux cheveux bleus de Kuroko, sentant que son âme sœur n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Alors ils restaient là, profitant de la présence de l'un et de l'autre. Kuroko ressassait encore et encore les événements survenus plutôt dans la journée. Les larmes ne coulaient pas, mais à la place, son cœur ne ressentait qu'un grande vide. Bien qu'y habitué, Kuroko trouvait ce vide bien désagréable en cet instant . Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir exploser, pouvoir crier sa rage face à son incompétence, mais rien. On lui avait toujours appris à refouler ses sentiments, à ne jamais les laisser s'extérioriser, mais depuis qu'il côtoyait les humains, il ne voulait qu'une chose, laisser ses sentiments sortir librement. Et cela l'inquiétait particulièrement. _Ce n'était pas normal._ Aucun dieu de la mort n'était censé avoir de telles envies.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, un silence agréable planant sur la pièce où se trouvait les deux dieux, avant que Chihiro Mayuzumi n'apparaisse face à eux. Kuroko se dégagea des bras d'Akashi rapidement, peu désireux de se faire réprimander par son frère. Après tout, c'était les humains qui s'étreignaient et non pas les dieux. Les yeux carmins d'Akashi fusillèrent ceux dénués d'émotions de Mayuzumi et Kuroko sentit une tension se mettre peu à peu en place entre son âme sœur et son mentor. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Le rouge et le gris étaient connus pour se détester, mais ils se toléraient néanmoins en sa présence et Kuroko les remerciait de cela.

-Akashi, j'ai besoin de parler à Tetsuya, seul à seul. Je te prierais de partir.

-Et si je ne le veux pas, questionna Akashi muni d'un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

Les deux hommes se contemplèrent avec froideur. Aucun d'eux ne voulait laisser l'autre avoir le dessus et Kuroko soupira de désespoir. Heureusement pour lui, l'apparition de Nijimura mit fin à cette guerre silencieuse. Nijimura Shuzo était à la fois le mentor d'Akashi et l'âme sœur de Mayuzumi, bien que ce dernier ne le supporte pas vraiment. Mais au moins, Akashi lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, ce qui arrangeait bien le gris. Nijimura s'excusa auprès de son partenaire puis entraîna un dieu aux cheveux rouges, agacé, avec lui.

Après leur départ, Mayuzumi fit signe à Kuroko de s'installer à ses côtés. Kuroko ne savait pas quoi lui dire, si ce n'est s'excuser. Ses deux dernières missions ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévues et il savait que son mentor recevait de nombreuses critiques quant à son éducation par sa faute. Une main se posa tendrement sur son épaule et Kuroko tourna la tête vers Mayuzumi qui n'affichait toujours aucune expression. Ce dernier fixa l'horizon par la fenêtre de la demeure d'Akashi – un caprice du rouge qui avait trouvé les habitations des humains particulièrement attrayantes – et commença à s'exprimer.

-Je savais que tôt ou tard, tes missions prendraient une telle tournure. Tu dois te trouver étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis ta naissance, je n'ai cessé de te répéter encore et encore que les dieux de la mort ne devaient jamais ressentir d'émotions et ce n'était pas anodin. Regarde toi. Tu as ressenti de la compassion et de la tristesse pour le couple Aomine-Momoï et tu as bien vu le résultat. Ta mission a été un échec total. Au lieu de ramener une âme dans l'au-delà, tu as réclamé à ce qu'elle soit restituée dans son corps d'origine, ce qui en soit, est un crime énorme venant d'un dieu de la mort.

-Je suis désolé, Mayuzumi-nii...

-Je ne t'en veux pas Tetsuya, ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas. Après tout, ton prédécesseur et toi n'êtes pas si différents.

Kuroko fronça les sourcils, surpris d'entendre parler de son créateur. Le bleuté n'était pas sans savoir que Mayuzumi l'avait connu peu avant sa naissance et tous deux avaient été très proches. Mais tout ce que Kuroko savait de son créateur était qu'il avait décidé de devenir humain plutôt que de continuer dans son rôle de dieu.

-C'était la personne dont j'étais le plus proche, à l'époque, reprit Mayuzumi, son regard s'attardant sur son disciple, mais il n'était pas bien vu par les autres dieux de la mort. Il n'était pas comme eux. Il avait une particularité très rare que les nôtres n'ont pas, moi y compris. Il pouvait ressentir des sentiments humains. Même si nous sommes capables de ressentir un semblant de fraternité entre mentor et disciple, toute autre forme de lien nous est inconnue. Et il en est de même pour tout ce qui à un rapport avec la joie, la tristesse, la colère... L'amour... Mais lui non. Il connaissait tout cela. Et ça n'a pas joué en sa faveur. Il était tombé amoureux d'une humaine. Cependant cette femme faisait aussi partie des personnes à qui il devait prendre l'âme pour l'amener dans l'au-delà. Il ne l'a jamais accepté et a fait un acte similaire au tien, il a redonné vie à son aimée avec l'aide de son partenaire. Les Grands Dieux ont puni ton créateur en le destituant de son rôle de dieu et le condamnant à vivre en tant qu'humain tout en voyant ses proches périr dans d'atroce souffrance. Néanmoins, avant ça, les Grands Dieux ont prélevé une partie de son âme pour te créer.

-C'est horrible...

-Je suppose. Contrairement à lui, les Grands Dieux semblent t'avoir accordé une deuxième chance, bien que je ne doute pas que mon influence et celle de ton insolente âme sœur ait joué en ta faveur. Mais je sais qu'ils n'en resteront pas là. A la moindre faute similaire de ta part, ils t'infligeront une punition égale à celle de ton créateur.

-Mais à ce moment là, je serais là pour te protéger Tetsuya.

Les deux dieux de la mort se retournèrent d'un même homme vers Akashi qui venait de réapparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'approcha de Kuroko, sous le regard scrutateur de Mayuzumi, et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Akashi se délecta de voir le mentor de son âme sœur se tendre face à se geste.

-Akashi-kun, s'il te plaît, ne refais pas ça.

-Je n'accepte aucun ordre venant de toi mon cher Tetsuya, répondit avec amusement le rouge face à la mine boudeuse de son âme sœur.

Kuroko remercia Mayuzumi de lui avoir dit la vérité et s'en alla, suivit d'Akashi, pour prendre connaissance de sa prochaine mission. Le gris resta un instant les fixer avant de sentir un poids sur ses épaules et deux bras l'enlacer par derrière. Il avait fini par s'habituer aux marques d'affections de son partenaire, courantes chez les dieux de la vie, mais n'y répondait pas pour autant.

-Ne penses-tu pas que c'est dangereux de le laisser continuer les missions, Chihiro ? Après tout, vous autres ne ressentez aucune émotions pour justement ne pas vouloir ressusciter certains humains par caprice, non ?

-Je suppose, mais j'ai confiance en Tetsuya. Et peu importe s'il venait à recommencer à nouveau, je prendrais sa défense auprès des Grands Dieux. Il est mon disciple et j'ai promis de toujours prendre soin de lui.

* * *

 _J'ai froid. J'ai faim. J'ai soif. J'aimerais tellement avoir un endroit où vivre..._ Hayama frottait frénétiquement ses mains en quête d'un peu de chaleur, mais tous ses efforts étaient vains. Il sentait sa fin approcher de plus en plus. Au fond, il venait à espérer qu'elle soit brève et sans douleur, mais l'idée de mourir en pleine rue, au milieu des passants lui déplaisait grandement. Sa vie n'avait aucune valeur et son cadavre ne ferait qu'offrir un spectacle déplaisant pour les passants. Alors Hayama cherchait un endroit tranquille où il pourrait finir ses jours en paix sans déranger personne. Ses pas le conduisirent devant une immense demeure. _Elle doit sûrement appartenir à une riche famille qui ne sait même plus quoi faire de son argent._ Hayama n'arrivait même pas à les envier.

Il s'y était fait à cette vie. Vivre sans foyer, sans personne pour l'aider, seul. Il avait été abandonné par ses parents dans la rue à à peine neuf ans. Et depuis dix ans maintenant, il tentait de survivre par n'importe quel moyen. Enfin, seulement par des moyens honnêtes. Il s'assit contre un mur qui entourait la demeure et posa son violon à côté de lui. Son fidèle instrument. Le seul bien que lui avait laissé ses parents avant de partir sans même se retourner. Heureusement pour lui, Hayama avait appris à en jouer et c'est grâce à lui qu'il arrivait à obtenir un peu d'argent pour s'acheter un repas par jour. Mais ce n'était plus suffisant à présent. Il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os tant il était maigre. Il aurait pu être un jeune homme magnifique s'il n'avait pas vécu dans ces conditions, il en avait l'intime conviction. Mais hélas, ce n'était pas le cas.

Il prit son violon entre ses bras et l'installa sur son épaule avant de débuter une douce mélodie. Il aimait le son que produisait l'instrument. Il trouvait cela tellement apaisant qu'il en arrivait même à oublier pendant un instant ses soucis. Et il resta là, assis contre ce mur, à jouer jusqu'à ce que Morphée vienne s'emparer de lui.

De sa fenêtre, Miyaji observait le jeune homme qui s'était installé près de sa demeure. Si ses parents venaient à le voir, Miyaji n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils le chasseraient à coup de balai. Après tout, il n'était pour eux qu'un insecte misérable qui n'était pas fichu de se débrouiller par lui-même et qui se contentait de piquer l'argent des autres pour vivre. C'était là la vision que ses parents avaient de tous les SDF. Mais pour lui, c'était différent. Certes, jamais il n'aurait voulu vivre dans la famine et le froid comme eux le devaient, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir vivre à l'extérieur de cette demeure qu'il haïssait tant. Il enviait les SDF seulement pour leur liberté. Mais Miyaji savait que ses pensées paraîtraient injuste pour la plupart des gens. Alors il observait le jeune homme depuis sa fenêtre avec le vain espoir que ses parents ne le surprenne pas.

Il n'était pas beau, mais Miyaji lui trouvait un certain charme. Il resta un long instant à le fixer avant de le voir s'emparer d'un instrument de musique qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Un violon. Venant d'une grande famille et étant l'héritier, Miyaji avait du dès son plus jeune âge maîtriser toutes les disciplines existantes, qu'elles soient artistiques ou sportives, et exceller dans chacune d'elles. Mais jamais il n'avait réussi à maîtriser le violon, quand bien même il adorait l'instrument. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier la mélodie. _Tiens, je ne connais pas cet air,_ pensa Miyaji. Néanmoins, la musique le transportait, lui faisant oublier un instant qu'il devait terminer d'étudier. C'était si beau.

-Grand frère ?

Miyagi sursauta en entendant la voix de son cadet et se tourna vers lui alors qu'il scrutait l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il vit le SDF qui jouait du violon, Yuya s'apprêta à faire un commentaire désobligeant envers le jeune homme mais son frère secoua la tête en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Ne dis rien aux parents, ce sera notre petit secret, d'accord ?

Le plus jeune acquiesça vivement, enchanté que son grand frère partage un secret avec lui. Miyaji le regarda tendrement repartir et reporta son attention vers l'extérieur, là où le jeune SDF venait de s'endormir. Le blond plissa les yeux tristement. Sa vie n'était pas des plus joyeuse, il la passait séquestré dans une maison qu'il détestait, mais au moins lui avait de quoi dormir et de quoi se nourrir. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir l'aider.

* * *

Presque quatre mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'Hayama s'était installé près de la demeure Miyaji. Le jeune héritier n'avait cessé chaque jour de l'observer depuis sa fenêtre. Tous les soirs, Hayama jouait du violon, entamant une nouvelle mélodie à chaque fois. Et Miyaji avait fini par porter un véritable intérêt pour cet individu peu banal.

Alors, le blond avait pris une grande décision : il devait lui parler. Hélas, on lui interdisait strictement de sortir de la demeure, sous peine de violentes corrections. Mais une idée avait traversé l'esprit de l'héritier. Il s'était rendu dans la chambre de son cadet et lui avait réclamé un avion en papier, ce que le plus jeune avait fait avec joie. Ensuite, Miyaji avait inscrit quelques mots sur l'avion et l'avait lancé depuis sa fenêtre en direction de l'autre jeune homme.

Celui-ci avait mis un certain temps à comprendre d'où venait cet avion en papier et à qui il était destiné. Mais en relevant la tête vers la maison, il s'était aperçu qu'un homme l'observait depuis sa fenêtre. Sa beauté était indéniable et son sourire fit battre le cœur d'Hayama plus vite qu'à l'habitude. Le violoniste défit l'avion avec délicatesse et vit inscrit dessus une phrase. « _Beau temps aujourd'hui, ne trouves-tu pas ? »_ Et cette simple phrase avait marqué le commencement d'une nouvelle relation entre deux. Tous les jours, ils communiquaient à travers leurs avions en papier, et tous les soirs, Hayama jouait pour l'héritier.

Une journée, Miyaji fut surpris de voir un avion au bord de sa fenêtre, étant habitué à toujours commencer leurs conversations. Dessus, trois mots : « _Je t'aime_ » et en dessous : « _J'aimerais tant te libérer de cette maison et faire ma vie avec toi. Mais à mon grand regret, rien de tout ça n'est possible. Mais le seul fait de t'aimer me comble de bonheur, Kiyoshi._ ». L'héritier avait senti des larmes de joie couler le long de ses joues. Oh si seulement il savait combien lui aussi l'aimait. Combien il voudrait vivre à ses côtés malgré les difficultés et les obstacles qui se dresseraient devant eux. Quand bien même Hayama était un SDF et lui un héritier. Il avait renvoyé l'avion, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres et son ami l'avait récupéré nerveusement. Mais en lisant les mots sur le bout de papier, lui aussi avait affiché un sourire heureux, épanoui. Et tous deux se trouvaient à cet instant loin de tous leurs problèmes. Plus rien ne comptait à part leur amour.

« _Un jour, je ferais un morceau de violon rien que pour toi, en gage de notre amour »_. Miyaji avait longuement attendu ce morceau avec une impatience non feinte. Mais jamais il ne vint. Les soirs étaient à présent silencieux, plus aucun avion ne circulait dans la rue. Hayama avait disparu. Et Miyaji ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre. Son cœur mourrait d'inquiétude et de solitude. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à son Kotaro ? L'avait-il abandonné ? Était-il mort, quelque part, seul ? Même Yuya n'arrivait pas à redonner le sourire à son aîné, peu importe les tentatives qu'il essayait. L'héritier déprimait. _Je veux tant te revoir Kotaro, tu me manques, où es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ?Peut-être que tu n'éprouvais plus rien pour moi... N'aurais-tu pas pu simplement me le dire, au lieu de disparaître de la sorte ? Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je... Je t'aime tellement que ça en est douloureux..._

Tous les soirs, l'héritier sanglotait, seul, dans le noir.

Puis un jour, son père vint le voir, un air furieux au visage. Il ne le frappa pas, ne le réprimanda pas, mais son regard valait bien plus que tout ça. Du mépris, à l'état pur. Il lui parlait d'une voix froide et hautaine. Il lui avait déclaré qu'il avait chassé cet insecte qui avait élu domicile près de chez eux et qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait survécu. Que ses hommes de mains l'avait jeté à la rivière pour avoir voulu gâcher la réputation d'un jeune héritier avec ses obscénités. Qu'il n'en avait de toute manière voulu qu'à son argent. Mais il savait que son Kotaro n'était pas ce genre de personne. Et savoir ce qu'on lui avait fait subir par sa faute était douloureux, extrêmement douloureux. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, priant silencieusement le ciel pour que Hayama soit toujours en vie.

Son père finit par partir, en lui promettant avec sadisme que sa fenêtre serait dès à présent condamnée et que plus rien ne le détournerait de ses études et de son futur rôle d'héritier. Miyaji s'effondra.

* * *

-Et donc, t'es une sorte d'ange qui vient m'emmener au paradis, c'est ça ?

-Non, Hayama-san, je suis un apprenti dieu de la mort, répondit Kuroko en fronçant les sourcils, et le paradis n'existe pas, ce n'est qu'une création des humains.

-Whoah la classe ! Enfin non, pas la classe du tout du tout ! Parce que ça veut dire que je suis mort. C'est pas cool ça... En plus Kiyoshi doit s'inquiéter, j'ai disparu d'un coup. Enfin, c'est pas que j'ai voulu disparaître et tout, en fait, on m'a enlevé et puis jeté dans une rivière mais...

Hayama se tut immédiatement face au regard blasé du bleuté. _Je ne tombe que sur des excités_ , soupira mentalement Kuroko en pensant particulièrement à Takao et Momoi, quoique la jeune maman savait se contenir. Le dieu de la mort se mit à énoncer le protocole des missions, d'un air toujours blasé. Ce que lui avait dit Mayuzumi tantôt le travaillait encore. Il devait réprimer absolument ses sentiments du mieux qu'il pouvait s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres des Grands Dieux et devenir humain.

-Vous allez m'aider à faire en sorte que je n'ai plus de regret, l'interrompit Hayama alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

-C'est cela, Hayama-san.

-Et je peux toucher les objets, questionna le rouquin avec un sérieux qui impressionna Kuroko.

-Je suis navré, mais vous autres les âmes ne pouvaient pas avoir de contact physique, que ce soit avec les humains ou les objets. Néanmoins, je peux les toucher à votre place si c'est ce que vous souhaitez.

-Dans ce cas, j'aimerais que vous jouiez un dernier morceau de violon pour la personne que j'aime.

 _Oh, encore de l'amour_ , pensa distraitement Kuroko en acquiesçant en signe d'accord. Bon, il ne savait pas jouer de violon, mais il connaissait quelqu'un qui affectionnait particulièrement cet instrument et qui en était un véritable maître. Il pensa donc à son âme sœur qui apparu face à eux, sous le regard choqué du roux.

-Que- Quoi ? Comment il a fait ça ? Il s'est genre, téléporté ?

-Tetsuya, qui est cet étrange individu ? Et pourquoi as-tu fait appel à moi ?

Kuroko lui expliqua la situation et Akashi accepta de l'aider à accomplir la volonté de Hayama. Seulement, le rouquin se trouvait face à un nouveau problème. Il avait promis à Miyaji de jouer un morceau en honneur de leur amour, mais il ne pouvait hélas plus composer de nouvelles mélodies. Alors, il devait prendre un morceau déjà existant. Mais les chansons qu'il connaissait étaient limités et aucune ne correspondait à son histoire avec l'héritier. Du moins... Une idée lui vint en tête. Bon, cette chanson n'était pas vraiment facile en violon, mais si le nouveau venu était un véritable maître de cet instrument, alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

-Connaissez-vous la chanson « Paper Plane » des jumeaux Kagamine, des vocaloids ?

Les deux dieux se lancèrent un regard avant de secouer la tête. Néanmoins, Akashi affirma à l'humain qu'il écouterait le morceau et le jouerait s'il lui était accessible. Hayama sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Il voulait tenir sa promesse et ainsi sûrement rendre le sourire à celui qu'il aimait. Mais aussi et surtout à l'aider à déculpabiliser. Il savait que l'héritier s'en voulait des actes de son père, mais Hayama ne lui tenait pas rigueur. Après tout, c'était Miyagi qui, quatre mois auparavant, l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Sa volonté de rester aux côtés de l'homme lui avait permis de tenir le coup et de vivre un peu plus longtemps. Et pour cela, il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant.

* * *

Miyaji tombait de fatigue. Depuis qu'il avait découvert pour Hayama, son père était plus intransigeant à son égard. Ses journées se résumaient à dormir, étudier et manger. Il n'avait pas le droit de quitter sa chambre, excepté pour prendre sa douche et pour ses besoins, les repas étant directement apportés dans sa chambre par les domestiques. Sa fenêtre avait été scellée par une vitre de métal, empêchant les rayons de soleil d'entrer dans sa chambre et sa notion du temps n'était maintenue que par les repas qu'on lui apportait. Il voulait partir, s'échapper de cet enfer... Il voulait être aux côtés d'Hayama. Même si cela signifiait mettre lui-même fin à ses jours. Mais il ne le faisait pas car il savait que cela signerait la fin de la vie paisible de son petit frère. Kiyoshi savait que ce n'était que grâce à lui que Yuya ne vivait pas le même calvaire que lui. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sacrifier la vie de son frère, celle que jamais il ne connaîtrait mais celle dont il avait toujours rêver.

Alors qu'il se replongeait dans son cours d'Histoire, une mélodie l'interrompit, le faisant écarquillé les yeux. Malgré la vitre, il parvenait à discerner certains sons venant de l'extérieur. Et là, il entendait clairement un violon jouer. Cette chanson... Il la connaissait. Enfant, Yuya était fan des vocaloids, et plus particulièrement des chansons des jumeaux Kagamine. Et « Paper Plane » avait été sa préférée. En y repensant, son histoire avec Kotaro ressemblait étrangement à cette chanson. Ce qui fit tilt dans son esprit. _Cela voudrait dire que Kotaro n'est pas mort ?_ Il voulut crier le nom de son petit-ami, mais ses parents ne devait pas l'entendre. Le bruit d'un avion en papier qui s'écrase sur le sol le fit sursauter. Comment l'objet avait-il atterri dans sa chambre ? Miyaji s'en empara avec méfiance, observant autour de lui le moindre mouvement suspicieux et déplia le papier. Il s'agissait d'une lettre.

 _« Cher Kiyoshi,_

 _A l'heure où tu lis cette lettre, je suis déjà mort. C'est con, mais c'est au moment où je me rends compte que je veux vivre parce que j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un à aimer sur cette terre que je meurs. Drôle d'ironie, non ? Bon, en fait, pour tout te dire, ce n'est pas moi qui a écrit cette lettre. Enfin si mais... Je ne peux pas toucher les objets, je suis une sorte d'esprit maintenant. Alors, de gentils anges m'ont aidé à rédiger cette lettre. Là, tu dois me prendre pour un fou, mais je sais que tu souris de toutes tes dents en te disant que je ne changerais jamais, que je reste toujours l'idiot que tu as connu et aimé. Moi aussi je t'aime, tu le sais ? Tu m'as sauvé quand j'étais au plus mal et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de ce qui m'est arrivé._

 _Cette chanson, celle jouée par l'ange rouge, c'est la mélodie qui représente le mieux notre amour. Nous sommes un peu comme les deux personnages de cette histoire. Venant de milieu très différents, destinés à ne jamais se côtoyer, mais au final vivant une histoire d'amour magnifique. Car oui, c'est l'adjectif que j'associerais le plus à notre relation. Tu a été mon rayon de soleil Kiyoshi, comme j'ai sûrement était le tien. Et j'aimerais que tu n'abandonnes pas. Dans un an, à ta majorité, tu pourras t'échapper d'ici et enfin vivre une vie libre et sûrement merveilleuse. Et merde... L'ange qui écrit à ma place désespère parce que je suis en train de chialer comme un gosse. Mais j'y peux rien. En tout cas, garde précieusement cette lettre avec toi et n'oublie jamais que je suis à tes côtés... Ah non en fait, on m'informe que je vais être réincarné. Bon ben achètes-toi une tortue, c'est cool les tortues, et peut-être que je me serais réincarné dedans._

 _Je t'aime mon amour,_

 _Ton abruti surexcité. (Eh non monsieur l'ange ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit- Et pourquoi vous écrivez encore ?! Arrêtez s'il vous plaît !) »_

Rires et larmes se mélangèrent et Miyaji serra la lettre contre son cœur. Cette histoire était complètement folle, délirante même, mais il la croyait. Il tiendrait pour lui, il n'abandonnerait pas et il se promettait d'acheter une tortue dès qu'il sortirait de cette maison.

* * *

-Avoir des envies de meurtres alors que je suis un dieu de la vie est plutôt contradictoire. C'est amusant.

-Tu es énervé, Akashi-kun.

-Tetsuya, quand tu te fais appeler une quinzaine de fois « Monsieur l'ange » alors que tu es un dieu est extrêmement agaçant. Et cesse avec tes « Akashi-kun », je te prie.

-Qu'aimerais-tu que je dise à la place, Akashi-kun ?

-Appelle-moi par mon prénom Tetsuya, dit sensuellement Akashi en s'emparant du menton de Kuroko, ou sinon, je me ferais un plaisir de t'embrasser.

-Je suis navré, mais j'en suis incapable Akashi-k-

Le bleuté n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses lèvres fut happé par le rouge. Encore une fois. Et pourtant, ce baiser n'était pas comme les autres. Un sentiment étrange s'insinua dans le cœur de Kuroko. Du plaisir. Il repoussa rapidement Akashi, s'éloignant de lui. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'était pas sensé éprouver ça...

-Je vois que tu commences enfin à succomber, s'amusa Akashi, je sens que la suite va être drôlement amusante...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Bon je sais que j'ai un peu pris mon temps pour ce chapitre et j'en suis navré ^^' Mais il est un peu plus long que les autres, donc j'espère que cela suffira à me faire pardonner ~ Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent et aiment cette histoire et en particulier Aokaga168, Asunaforever3 et Winnieli (ma petite kouhai adorée ~) qui me donnent leur avis à chaque chapitre ! Et je dis aussi merci à Soso520 même si elle m'a bien dit que je n'étais pas obligé de la remercier à chaque fois mais bon, elle m'aide beaucoup donc elle le mérite ^^**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ! Ils sont issus du manga de Tadatoshi Fujimaki !

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture de ce chapitre !**

 **Pas de pairing particulier cette fois-ci ~**

* * *

-Hanamiya, attends-moi ! Le professeur ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es parti du cours sans te justifier !

-Dégage la ventouse.

Hanamiya soupira d'agacement. Vraiment, Kiyoshi l'énervait. S'il était parti, c'était pour une bonne raison. Hanamiya ne supportait plus tous ces regards sur sa personne. Des regards moqueurs, méprisants. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour leur montrer qu'ils n'étaient que des moins que rien, qu'à côté de lui, ils n'étaient que des insectes sans intelligence. Mais les moqueries à son égard se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes. En plus de cela, il était seul. Il n'avait pas d'amis, pas de soutien de la part de sa famille, rien. Il devait faire face aux insultes sans personne pour lui venir en aide. Mais lui, Kiyoshi Teppei, le garçon qu'il haïssait le plus, ne cessait de s'accrocher à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Il le suivait partout avec son sourire énervant, essayant de gagner son amitié, soi disant. Hanamiya ne croyait pas à l'amitié, ou du moins, n'y croyait plus. Alors il rejetait sans cesse le géant avec froideur.

-Je t'ai pris les cours, tu peux au moins accepter ça, non ?

-Je t'ai dit de partir la sangsue, lâche-moi, tu comprends ?

Teppei était à ses yeux trop gentil pour être vrai. Il était le seul à ne jamais l'avoir jugé et à vouloir apprendre à le connaître. Mais Hanamiya avait connu un homme autrefois, exactement pareil que Teppei, et celui-ci l'avait lâchement abandonné avant de se mettre à le railler comme tous les autres. Le noiraud jeta un vague regard par-dessus son épaule en voyant que l'autre adolescent s'était stoppé. _Voilà, il a fini par comprendre que je ne voulais rien de lui,_ pensa Hanamiya, non sans éprouver une pointe de tristesse traîtresse. Au fond de lui, bien profondément, il appréciait l'intérêt du garçon à son égard, mais redoutait un jour qu'il se lasse de lui et devienne comme les autres, ceux qu'il détestait tant. Alors il portait son masque de froideur et manipulateur pour que l'autre arrête de le poursuivre.

Le claquement de main de Kiyoshi soudain le fit sursauter. Il voulait le faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

-Hanamiya ! Tu es passé de ventouse à sangsue, cela signifierait-il un rapprochement entre nous, déclara joyeusement Teppei en s'avançant vers Makoto, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu es complètement taré, mec, soupira le noiraud en levant les bras au ciel, tu veux quoi à la fin ? Mon argent ? Il n'est pas à moi, mes parents ne me donnent pas un seul centime malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire. Que je fasse tes devoirs à ta place ? Ça ne t'aidera pas pour l'avenir crois-moi. Coucher avec moi ? J'ai entendu dire que t'étais de ce bord, mais pas moi donc vas voir ailleurs. Maintenant casses-toi.

-Et vouloir être ton ami, c'est trop inconcevable pour toi, s'exclama Teppei en serrant les poings de rage. Il n'avait pas aimé les paroles du noiraud.

-Personne ne voudrait d'un ami comme toi, grinça Makoto en serrant les dents, regrettant immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire.

-D'accord, je vois.

Et Kiyoshi tourna les talons, les larmes au coin des yeux. Hanamiya se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas seulement accepter que quelqu'un veuille être ami avec lui ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours penser au passé ? Il serra les poings à son tour en fermant les yeux. Il devait rentrer chez lui, et au plus vite.

Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, tout ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait prévu. Contrairement à d'habitude, ses parents étaient rentrés plutôt de leur boulot et s'étaient tus à son entrée. Déjà que son moral n'était pas au plus haut, alors là il descendit en flèche. Son père s'était levé avec un faux sourire au visage qui ne signifiait rien de bon pour lui. Il avait serré ses épaules entre ses mains et lui avait déclaré en but blanc qu'il avait enfin trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Ils voulaient l'envoyer dans une pension, loin du Japon, où il serait éduqué à la dure et leur permettre, ils l'espéraient, d'avoir un fils qui leur convienne enfin. Hanamiya avait écarquillé les yeux à cette déclaration et avait décidé de fuir, loin de chez lui, loin de ses « parents », loin de tout.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva sur ce pont, un soir de printemps. Il tremblait de tous ses membres à cause de la température plutôt basse pour la saison et ne quittait pas une seule seconde le vide du regard. Sous lui, une multitude de voitures déambulaient, sans prêter un seul instant aux piétons au-dessus d'eux. Il se demandait ce que ça ferait de sauter là et d'enfin mettre fin à tout ça. Est-ce que quelqu'un le regretterait ? Sûrement pas ses parents en tout cas. Ils se réjouiraient même de sa disparition. Il était la honte de la famille après tout. Ses amis ? Il n'en avait pas. Ses professeurs ? Ils ne lui témoignaient de l'intérêt que pour son intelligence au-dessus de la moyenne. Kiyoshi Teppei ? Il l'avait sûrement bien trop blessé pour que l'adolescent ne se préoccupe de son cas.

Alors, qu'avait-il à perdre ?

Il se mit à califourchon sur la rambarde du pont, sans quitter un seul instant le sol du regard. Il voulait fuir, mettre un terme à son désespoir. Il voulait enfin être libre, ne plus à devoir supporter tout ça. Il fit donc la seule chose qui lui paraissait sensée à ce moment-là. Il sauta. Les secondes semblèrent des heures pour lui. Makoto vit sa vie défilait à grand V. De sa naissance au rejet de ses parents, de son entrée au collège au début des brimades, de sa rencontre avec Kiyoshi à la fin de la relation qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Il sourit. Mettre fin à sa vie était la meilleure solution. Il en était certain.

* * *

-« Une détresse trop grande peut conduire au suicide, même si il n'est au fond réellement qu'un appel au secours entendu trop tard. »

-Citation humaine, Akashi-kun ?

-En effet Tetsuya. Elle provient de Bruno Samson, un écrivain. Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Pardon Akashi-kun, j'en suis toujours dans l'incapacité. C'est la première fois que je voyais un humain commettre un suicide. Malgré ta citation, je ne vois pas ce qui peut conduire un Homme à faire un tel acte.

-La solitude, mon ami. Le désespoir. Des sentiments négatifs en soi.

Kuroko se contenta de scruter le corps sans vie de sa nouvelle mission en fronçant les sourcils. Jusqu'ici, toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées auraient tout donné pour revenir à la vie et retrouver leur proche. Mais ici, cet adolescent s'était donné volontairement la mort. Pour lui, un tel acte était inconcevable. Ce garçon avait défié les lois du destin, il était mort avant son heure - qui avait affichait comme indéterminée sur sa liste - et ce, de sa propre volonté. Mais s'il était ici, c'était qu'Hanamiya éprouvait du regret. Or, Kuroko se questionnait quant au regret que pouvait ressentir quelqu'un qui venait de mettre fin à ses jours.

Il fit signe à Akashi qu'il y allait, sous le regard amusé du rouge. Kuroko ne comprenait même pas la raison pour laquelle le dieu de la vie l'avait accompagné. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Peut-être que le baiser d'il y a deux semaines y était pour quelque chose. Le bleuté rougi à cette pensée avant de devenir livide en comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire. Jamais au grand jamais ses joues ne s'étaient teintées de rouge, et sûrement pas pour une telle raison. Ah, ce qu'il haïssait pouvoir ressentir les émotions humaines. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement prendre exemple sur son frère qui était le parfait petit dieu de la mort qui ne montrait jamais de sentiment ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, parce qu'il était « différent ». Kuroko soupira. Bon, il avait une mission à réaliser.

Il s'approcha de l'âme en silence, couvert de son manteau noir. Il observa un instant Hanamiya et ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris en voyant que l'adolescent souriait tristement. Lorsqu'il le vit, Hanamiya haussa les sourcils avant de les froncer.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Mon nom est Kuroko Tetsuya, je suis un apprenti dieu de la mort. Je suis ici pour récupérer votre âme et réaliser l'un de vos regrets.

-L'un de mes regrets, hein... Comme si j'en avais.

-Vous en avez, je peux l'affirmer. Sinon je ne serais pas ici. En général, ce sont les dieux qui ont déjà passé leur examen qui peuvent prétendre à s'occuper d'âmes sans regret. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Par conséquent, même si vous refusez de l'admettre, vous éprouvez du regret.

Hanamiya pinça ses lèvres en détournant le regard. Peut-être, il disait bien peut-être, qu'il regrettait de ne jamais avoir connu l'amitié. Mais en quoi ce « dieu de la mort » pouvait l'aider à ça ? Il était mort et ce n'est sûrement pas au « paradis » qu'il trouverait des amis. Cette idée incongrue le fit éclater de rire, surprenant Kuroko. Sûrement les nerfs qui lâchaient. Il attendit patiemment que l'adolescent se calme pour enfin savoir ce qu'il regrettait.

-Ok, ok, t'as gagné. Je veux un ami.

-Un... Ami ?

De tous les liens qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusqu'à présent, l'amitié n'en faisait pas parti. Il savait en quoi consister le principe, mais tout comme l'amour, du moins au début, il ne comprenait pas le concept d'avoir des amis. Lui-même n'en avait pas. Akashi était son âme sœur, Mayuzumi son frère quant à Nijimura... Il n'était que le mentor du rouge à ses yeux. Certes il restait les humains qu'il avait rencontrés depuis le début de sa mission, mais il ignorait quel genre de relation il entretenait avec eux. Pour pouvoir réussir à aider Hanamiya à accomplir son regret, il devait tout d'abord se renseigner un peu plus sur ce lien, en commençant par voir si le noiraud n'avait réellement aucun ami.

Pour ça, il attendit une semaine que les funérailles de Makoto soient célébrées. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, elles étaient plutôt simples et n'étaient pas composées de beaucoup de personnes. Il en comptait au total dix. Un couple aux visages neutres qui était sans aucun doute ses parents, sept autres adultes qui discutaient entre eux joyeusement, comme s'ils ne se trouvaient pas à un enterrement et un jeune adolescent qui, lui, pleurait silencieusement. Kuroko décida de se rapprocher de ce dernier tandis qu'Hanamiya restait fixer ses parents avec haine.

Le bleuté avait pris une apparence humaine pour se présenter devant le géant. Malgré son visage impassible, il s'agaçait intérieurement de la grandeur de l'adolescent par rapport à lui, si bien qu'il se sentait minuscule à ses côtés. Il lui tendit une main que le garçon prit après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

-Kuroko Tetsuya. Je suis... Une connaissance d'Hanamiya.

-Kiyoshi Teppei. Une connaissance aussi, bien que j'aurais voulu t'affirmer que j'étais l'un de ses amis, sanglota tristement Teppei en reprenant sa main, seulement je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui apparemment.

Kuroko lança un regard sur le côté en apercevant Hanamiya à leurs côtés, gêné. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement joyeux de voir Kiyoshi présent à ses funérailles en ayant en toujours en tête les paroles de l'adolescent. Il aurait voulu s'excuser, mais il en était maintenant dans l'incapacité. Kuroko soupira en voyant la culpabilité du noiraud. Son regret était de ne pas avoir eu d'ami lorsqu'il était encore vivant, mais Kuroko comprit que c'était uniquement parce qu'il se refusait l'amitié des autres. Le bleuté fronça les sourcils. Pour quelle raison n'arrivait-il pas à avoir d'ami ? Pourquoi avait-il refusé la main que Kiyoshi lui avait tendue ?

-Parce que les humains ne sont pas tous comme tu sembles le croire. Ceux que j'ai côtoyés depuis mon enfance ont fait en sorte de me donner l'impression que je leur étais inférieur. Ce sont eux qui m'ont rendu ainsi, répondit Hanamiya en voyant le regard de Kuroko. Par leur faute, je n'ai jamais su accorder ma confiance à quelqu'un, de peur qu'il m'humilie ou m'abandonne et j'ai fait en sorte d'éloigner toutes personnes qui voulaient se rapprocher de moi de peur d'être blessé... J'ai été atroce avec ce gars-là, fit-il en désignant Kiyoshi d'un coup de tête, et jamais je ne pourrais m'excuser.

-Non, mais je peux le faire pour toi, souffla Kuroko de façon à ce que le géant ne l'entende pas, Hanamiya m'avait un peu parlé de toi et je sais que tout ce qu'il te disait, il ne le pensait pas. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait voulu s'excuser, donc je le fais à sa place, déclara le bleuté en s'inclinant face à Kiyoshi.

-Merci de me dire ça, sourit le châtain en essuyant ses larmes, j'espère que là où il est maintenant, il se sentira mieux...

-J'en suis certain, affirma Kuroko avant de le saluer pour partir.

Il lança un dernier regard à l'adolescent en voyant Hanamiya s'approcher de lui pour lui caresser la joue et lui souffler un « _merci d'avoir essayé d'être mon ami_ » avant de l'embrasser sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir. Bien évidemment, Kiyoshi ne ressentit rien, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait. Kuroko se rendit invisible aux yeux des humains avant de s'éclipser de ces funérailles, suivit de Makoto qui était surpris de ce soudain départ. Face à l'interrogation que Kuroko percevait dans les yeux du noiraud, il répondit de façon énigmatique :

-Je vais apprendre ce qu'est l'amitié pour parvenir à réaliser ton regret.

* * *

La tâche n'était pas aussi facile qu'elle ne paraissait aux yeux de Kuroko. Il ne connaissait absolument rien à l'amitié. _Encore un lien que je vais apprendre à connaître et qui va de nouveau me faire ressentir des sentiments,_ pensa le bleuté avec lassitude. Il avait repris forme humaine pour pouvoir se rendre dans une bibliothèque. Il avait découvert ce lieu lors de sa première mission et appréciait toujours autant l'ambiance qui y régnait. Une atmosphère de calme et de sérénité. Oui, vraiment, il adorait les bibliothèques. Or, il n'était pas là pour son propre plaisir cette fois mais pour utiliser un ouvrage que les humains nommaient "dictionnaire". Apparemment, toute chose était expliquée dedans et cela pourrait sûrement l'aider à avoir une idée de ce qu'était l'amitié. Il prit l'énorme livre entre ses mains sous le sifflement amusé d'Hanamiya.

-J'ignorais que les dieux de la mort étaient des rats de bibliothèque, c'est assez amusant. Sais-tu lire au moins ?

-Oui, Hanamiya-kun, je sais lire. Et j'ignore ce que signifie l'expression "rat de bibliothèque", expression que je trouve inappropriée par ailleurs parce que j'estime que je n'ai aucune ressemblance avec cet animal.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, Kuroko appréciait la compagnie d'Hanamiya. C'est pourquoi il s'adressait à lui de façon plus familière que d'habitude. S'il avait bien compris une chose en côtoyant le jeune adolescent, c'est que celui-ci se cachait derrière un masque de sarcasme et de méchanceté pour éviter d'être blessé par les autres. Mais Kuroko parvenait à voir à travers ce masque et ne se formalisait que très peu des moqueries que lui lançait le noiraud. Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas que le bleuté boudait parfois, au grand amusement de Makoto. Kuroko avait l'habitude de gonfler ses joues lorsqu'il était un peu vexé, ce que le noiraud trouvait, soyons honnête, adorable. Mais jamais il ne le dirait à voix haute.

Kuroko feuilleta un instant les pages du dictionnaire et trouva enfin le mot qu'il recherchait. Amitié. " _Sentiment d'affection entre deux personnes, attachement, sympathie qu'une personne témoigne à une autre_ ". Bon, ça n'allait pas l'aider. Attachement et sympathie ? Il avait déjà connu le second sentiment avait Midorima et Momoï avec qui il avait grandement sympathisé, bien qu'il se doutait que la dernière lui en voulait toujours, quant à l'attachement... Il éprouvait ces deux sentiments pour son âme sœur et son frère de cœur, et pourtant, il était certain de n'éprouver aucun lien d'amitié avec eux, bien que le lien avec son âme sœur restait confus. Mais il était vrai qu'il s'était aussi attaché à Midorima et le couple Aomine-Momoï. Pourtant, cela suffisait-il pour les décrire comme étant ami ? Kuroko fronça les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Derrière lui, Hanamiya lisait lui aussi la définition mais se trouvait dans un état d'esprit similaire à celui de Kuroko. Il n'avait jamais connu un de ses deux sentiments, pas même pour ses parents. Et il n'avait pas eu le temps de les connaître avec Kiyoshi.

Un raclement de gorge à leur droite les fit sursauter d'un même homme et leurs yeux se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Si Hanamiya ne semblait pas le connaître, ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de l'apprenti dieu de la mort. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte à la vue de l'homme qu'il avait aidé lors de sa première mission. Midorima Shintaro. En un peu plus de cinq mois, l'étudiant en médecine n'avait presque pas changé. Ses cheveux verts étaient un peu plus longs qu'à l'habitude mais il se promenait toujours avec ses objets étranges. Aujourd'hui, il s'agissait d'un mini ventilateur.

-Midorima-kun, ça faisait longtemps.

-En effet Kuroko. J'ai bien cru que tu étais mort. Tu as disparu du jour au lendemain, sans un mot ni même un au revoir et tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelle pendant plus de cinq mois, _nanodayo_ !

-Tu étais inquiet, questionna Kuroko en fronçant les sourcils de surprise.

-B-Bien sûr que non, _nanodayo_ !

Le bleuté ne dit rien devant le mensonge évident du vert, se rappelant des paroles que Takao lui avait dit un jour : " _Shin-chan est un vrai tsundere, tu sais ! Il va presque toujours te dire le contraire de ce qu'il pense, et des fois, c'en est vexant... Mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime mon Shin-chan_ ". Takao n'avait pas si tord que ça, après tout. Il vit dans les mains de Midorima plusieurs livres concernant la médecine et l'interrogea dessus. S'en suivit d'une longue conversation entre les deux, tantôt sur les études de Midorima, tantôt sur les œuvres qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de lire. Makoto resta les observer un long moment. Même s'il avait du mal avec la compréhension de l'amitié, il pouvait aisément dire que c'est ce qui liait les deux hommes en face de lui. On discernait dans leurs paroles une forte sympathie ainsi qu'un certain attachement. Presque une affection sincère. On voyait aussi que Kuroko était important pour Midorima, il le fixait avec tant de gratitude dans le regard qu'Hanamiya se demanda comment faisait le dieu de la mort pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il avait des amis. C'était si évident.

La discussion dura encore de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Makoto était parti faire un petit tour, un peu ennuyé par les sujets abordés. Lorsqu'elle se finit enfin, Midorima fit promettre à Kuroko de lui donner de ses nouvelles plus régulièrement et qu'en échange, il l'inviterait à boire un milk-shake à la vanille, connaissant le péché mignon du jeune homme pour cette boisson. Avant de partir, prit d'une impulsion soudaine, le bleuté questionna Midorima.

-Midorima-kun, que sommes-nous, l'un pour l'autre ?

-Eh bien, répondit avec gêne l'étudiant en médecine en remontant ses lunettes, je suppose que nous pouvons nous décrire comme ami. Tu m'as aidé à aller mieux alors que je devais faire le deuil de Kazunari et je t'apprécie énormément. Et je ne le répéterais pas !

-Je vois... D'ailleurs, comment tu te sens à présent ?

-Le manque est toujours présent et le sera sûrement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mais j'espère que là où il est, Kazunari est heureux. C'est tout ce que je souhaite pour l'homme que j'aime. Et même si les choses ne sont pas vraiment joyeuses pour moi depuis l'incarcération de mon meilleur ami, je fais tout pour ne pas lâcher et continuer à avancer. Mais parfois c'est difficile.

-C'est une bonne chose, affirma Kuroko en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Midorima, action qui les étonna tous les deux.

Le dieu de la mort retira rapidement sa main, ne comprenant pas la raison de son geste et sentit une main affectueuse lui ébouriffer les cheveux dans un " _merci_ ". Le vert partit ensuite en le saluant, laissant un Kuroko confus derrière lui et un Hanamiya moqueur.

* * *

En soi, Hanamiya avait réellement cru l'apprenti dieu de la mort lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne savait rien de l'amitié. Mais à présent, en voyant Kuroko assailli par une jeune femme aux cheveux rose bonbon, il en venait à douter. Le noiraud lança une œillade suspicieuse à Kuroko avant de se rendre compte que celui-ci était véritablement mal à l'aise. Il essayait vainement de se dégager de l'étreinte de la folle - car oui, c'était ce qu'elle était aux yeux de Makoto - mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir le laissait partir. Et pour rien arranger, elle s'était mise à pleurer. Hanamiya se demanda un instant comment ils avaient pu en arriver à une telle situation.

Après qu'ils aient quitté la bibliothèque, le bleuté avait voulu faire un arrêt au restaurant du coin pour s'acheter un de ces fameux milk-shake à la vanille dont avait parlé Midorima un peu plus tôt. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans le bâtiment, le couple qui attendaient leur commande devant eux s'était retourné et les avait aperçu. C'est ainsi que Kuroko s'était retrouvé prisonnier des bras de la femme.

-Tetsu-kun ! Oh mon Dieu c'est réellement toi ! Si tu savais combien de temps nous t'avons cherché ! Je m'en suis tellement voulu de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses horribles et je pensais que tu étais parti par ma faute... Oh Tetsu-kun, pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît !

-M-Momoi-chan... Tu m'étouffes...

-Oh oui pardon, je suis désolée, s'empressa de dire la dénommé Momoi avant de se reculer et de s'assurer que le jeune homme allait bien.

À ses côtés, son mari - Hanamiya s'imaginait que c'était le cas à la vue des alliances qu'ils portaient tous les deux - semblait hésiter entre rire des bêtises de sa femme ou serrer lui aussi le bleuté dans ses bras. _Il ne se rend vraiment pas compte que des gens tiennent à lui comme il tiendrait à un ami_ , pensa distraitement Hanamiya. Le couple voulut à tout prix présenter leur fille au bleuté et ce dernier les suivit jusqu'à leur table, Hanamiya sur ses pas. Assis, un jeune homme aux cheveux flammes berçait un bébé, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Mais quand il les vit arriver, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Hanamiya. Le noiraud frissonna. Il était un esprit, personne n'était censé le voir, alors pourquoi ? Kuroko semblait se poser la même question au vu de ses yeux écarquillés. L'homme rouge détourna ensuite le regard pour le poser sur le couple.

-Tetsu, débuta le métis - Aomine s'il avait bien compris - je te présente mon meilleur pote et mon plus grand rival au basket, Kagami Taiga. Taiga, lui c'est Kuroko Tetsuya, le médecin qui s'est chargé de Satsuki pendant ses deux derniers mois de grossesse. Et la petite là, Tetsu, c'est Aoï, notre fille.

Même si Hanamiya n'était pas fan des enfants, et encore moins des bébés, il ne pouvait nier que celui-ci était adorable. N'importe qui aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras. La petite Aoï avait les cheveux roses de sa mère mais le métissage de son père, ainsi que ses yeux. D'après les dires de Momoi, elle allait bientôt sur son quatrième mois. Hanamiya vit le regard de Kuroko s'illuminer à la vue de l'enfant et cela lui donna le sourire. Il avait bien compris que pour le dieu de la mort, tout ça lui était inconnu. Et ce devait aussi être la première fois qu'il voyait un bébé d'aussi près.

Hanamiya était aux côtés de Kuroko depuis un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant et quelque chose chez le bleuté l'attirait grandement. Peut-être était-ce son grand calme ou encore sa volonté d'accomplir son regret, mais au fond, il se fichait bien de la réponse. Il n'avait qu'une envie à présent, être ami avec lui. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Hanamiya avait découvert, c'était que Kuroko était toujours honnête avec lui. Et ce simple fait le mettait en confiance. Kuroko acceptait ses sarcasmes sans jamais se vexer, lui parlait d'égal à égal, ne le voyant pas comme un être inférieur à lui et cela était vraiment nouveau pour Makoto. Il en venait à se demander ce qui se serait passer s'il avait laissé Kiyoshi entrer dans sa vie, après tout, Kuroko et lui n'était pas si différent, si ce n'est que Kiyoshi était bien plus expressif que le bleuté. Hanamiya en venait à regretter son acte. Mais maintenant, c'était fait et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Néanmoins, il souhaitait sincèrement obtenir l'amitié du bleuté.

-Et donc tu es d'accord Tetsu-kun ?

Hanamiya sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit une main paniquée lui tirer la manche. Il croisa les deux orbes effrayées de Kuroko et s'en voulut un peu de ne pas avoir écouté la conversation. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant bouleverser le jeune homme ? Il capta à nouveau le regard du rouge et cela l'inquiéta de plus en plus. Pouvait-il vraiment le voir ? Comme pour répondre à son interrogation muette, l'homme hocha la tête de façon imperceptible aux yeux de ses amis mais qui ne passa pas inaperçu à ceux de Kuroko. Hanamiya était certain que le bleuté s'en occuperait en temps et en heure, mais pour l'instant, il avait d'autres choses à faire, à commencer par répondre à la question posée par Momoi que lui-même n'avait pas entendu. La jeune femme gonfla ses joues et répéta alors sa proposition.

-Tetsuuuu-kun, réponds-moi enfin ! Tu veux bien être le parrain d'Aoï, oui ou non ?

Ah, Makoto comprenait maintenant l'inquiétude de son compagnon. Le noiraud ne savait même pas si Kuroko connaissait la signification du terme "parrain". Mais c'était apparemment le cas puisqu'il leur répondit avec gêne :

-Pourquoi moi ? N'avez-vous pas d'autres amis à qui le proposer ? Après tout, nous ne sommes que des connaissances...

-Tetsu, grogna durement Aomine, tu es un ami pour nous. C'est toi qui a soutenu Momoi pendant ses deux derniers mois de grossesse et ça, ce n'est pas rien. On a appris à t'apprécier et même si cela fait bien un peu plus de trois mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ni parlé, je pense pouvoir dire que je t'apprécie toujours autant. Alors, que décides-tu ?

-J'accepte, affirma Kuroko en enfilant son masque d'impassibilité.

Les deux parents lui offrirent un magnifique sourire avant de mettre Aoï dans ses bras. Hanamiya vit qu'il était extrêmement gêné mais ne dit rien, voulant laisser Kuroko profiter de ce moment.

* * *

Dire que cette journée avait été mouvementée n'était qu'un doux euphémisme. Jamais Kuroko n'aurait pensé reparler avec le couple Aomine-Momoi et encore moins à devenir le "parrain" d'Aoï. Il savait en quelque sorte à quoi consistait ce rôle mais n'était pas sûr d'être qualifié pour l'être. Surtout qu'il n'était pas humain. Mais l'événement qui l'avait le plus chamboulé était sa rencontre avec l'ami d'Aomine, Kagami Taiga. Mayuzumi lui avait déjà expliqué qu'il existait chez les humains des personnes capables de sentir la présence des âmes ou encore la leur, mais il ignorait que ces individus-là pouvaient aussi les percevoir. Il devrait en parler avec son frère car toute cette histoire le perturbait et ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Il se pourrait que ce garçon le gêne pour ses prochaines missions.

Un coup de coude dans ses côtes le fit sortir de ses pensées et Kuroko scruta Hanamiya qui semblait tout faire pour éviter son regard. Le noiraud passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer.

-Tu t'inquiètes à cause de l'autre rouquin ?

-En effet, Hanamiya-kun. Je ne me suis jamais retrouvé face à un tel cas et par conséquent, je ne sais ni comment réagir face à lui ni s'il est une menace pour mes prochaines missions.

-Je vois...

Kuroko resta surpris un instant. Aucun sarcasme, aucune moquerie. Étonnant de la part de l'âme. Ils restèrent un long moment à réfléchir chacun de leur côté avant qu'Hanamiya ne brise une nouvelle fois le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

-J'aimerais retourner au pont...

-Pardon ?

-Le pont où j'ai sauté, j'aimerais y retourner Tetsuya.

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux à l'utilisation de son prénom de sa part et encore plus à la demande qu'il lui faisait. Cet humain était vraiment spécial. En général, aucune âme n'aimait retourner là où elles étaient décédées, mais lui non. L'apprenti dieu de la mort se demandait bien pourquoi il souhaitait tant y retourner. Pourtant, il ne posa pas la moindre question et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'endroit voulu par le noiraud. Arrivés là-bas, ils contemplèrent le ciel devenu noir par l'heure tardive et profitèrent de ce moment de tranquillité, sans un mot. Vraiment, il appréciait la présence d'Hanamiya à ses côtés. Et au fond de lui, il regrettait que celui-ci soit une âme qui devait quitter le monde des vivants. Malheureusement, Kuroko ne pouvait se permettre de refaire la même erreur que pour Aoi et il comprenait à présent en quoi éprouver des sentiments était un véritable danger pour lui.

Si les autres dieux de la mort avaient été confrontés à un regret similaire à celui d'Hanamiya, Kuroko était certain qu'ils auraient fait semblant d'être son ami sans pour autant comprendre ce que cela signifiait alors que lui avait été faire des recherches et avait expérimenté l'amitié avec d'autres humains que l'âme dont il avait la charge. Et tout ça n'était pas normal, Kuroko le savait. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus quant à son rôle de dieu de la mort. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça. Seulement, s'il cessait d'être un dieu, qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? Se transformerait-il en humain ? Mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Non. Enfin, il le supposait.

Ce fut le bruit d'un klaxon de camionnette qui le sortit cette fois de ses pensées et il tourna son visage vers le jeune adolescent qui l'accompagnait. Hanamiya avait les yeux clos, des larmes coulants sur ses joues en silence et un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il chassa ses larmes d'un revers de mains avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de Kuroko.

-Tu sais Tetsuya, au fond je regrette un peu d'avoir mis fin à mes jours mais je sais que tu ne peux rien faire pour ça. Avoir été à tes côtés m'a permis de comprendre mon erreur. Au final, l'amitié doit être vraiment quelque chose d'appréciable et je m'en veux d'avoir rejeté Teppei de la sorte alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, être mon ami. Il a été le seul à pleurer ma mort et ça m'a fait tout drôle de voir ça. Et puis... Je t'ai vu avec ces personnes... Elles semblaient toutes réellement t'apprécier et j'ai compris que même si tu disais ne rien connaître de l'amitié, tu l'avais déjà expérimenté sans même t'en apercevoir. J'ai été heureux de faire ta connaissance, Tetsuya. Alors, veux-tu bien être mon ami ?

-Je pense que c'est déjà le cas, Makoto-kun. Et moi aussi j'aurais aimé que tu ne sautes jamais de ce pont. Ainsi, peut-être qu'un jour, nous aurions pu nous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances et devenir ami pour un long moment.

-Hélas, on ne peut changer le passé, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet...

Une main ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux et Kuroko se retint de sourire à la pensée que la tendresse n'était habituellement pas une caractéristique de son nouvel ami. Pourtant il se laissa faire, même lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Hanamiya se poser sur sa joue droite. Alors ça, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

-Merci pour tout Tetsuya. J'espère te recroiser dans une autre vie.

L'apprenti dieu de la mort sentit que c'était le bon moment pour le mener dans l'au-delà et fit ses adieux à Hanamiya. Une fois ce dernier partit, Kuroko resta un instant sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il sentit un certain vide sans Hanamiya à ses côtés, et pourtant ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu. Mais cela leur avait suffit pour qu'ils se rapprochent autant apparemment. Deux bras l'enlacèrent et un pouce frotta sa joue comme pour essuyer une larme. C'est à ce moment-là que Kuroko s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. Décidément, comme il s'aimait à le répéter, côtoyer les humains n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose.

-Akashi-kun, je sens que plus j'avance dans mes missions, plus j'en viens à vouloir laisser en vie les âmes dont j'ai la responsabilité... Pourquoi les humains sont-ils obligés de mourir alors que nous, nous avons la vie éternelle ?

-Le monde est ainsi fait, Tetsuya.

-C'est douloureux de les voir partir après qu'on se soit attaché à eux. Tous ces sentiments sont tellement nouveaux pour moi que je n'arrive pas bien à les contrôler. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être un dieu de la mort normal et être aussi insensible que Chihiro-nii ?

-Penses-tu que ce serait mieux ? De ne pas avoir d'émotions et de traiter tes missions sans te soucier un seul moment de ce que ressentent les humains dont tu t'occupes en faisant semblant de les comprendre pour mieux expédier ta mission et les emmener dans l'au-delà ? Je ne pense pas Tetsuya. Tu es différent, certes, mais c'est cette différence qui fait de toi la personne que j'aime.

Kuroko ne dit rien à cette déclaration mais un rougissement traître se propagea sur ses joues. Il était d'accord avec les paroles d'Akashi, il préférait être capable de sentir les sentiments humains qu'être "faux", mais cela lui portait aussi préjudice. Il s'autorisa à se détendre dans les bras de son âme sœur tout en pensant qu'il ne restait plus que deux missions avant de réaliser la faveur qu'il devait à Akashi. Autrement dit, être sien.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Je sais, cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas posté de chapitres. Mais je dois avouer que ce chapitre m'aura donné du fil à retordre ^^' J'espère cependant qu'il ne vous décevra pas ! Je remercie au passage tous ceux qui me laissent leur avis et qui suivent cette histoire :D**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ! Ils sont issus du manga de Tadatoshi Fujimaki !

 **Réponse à Emelynn21 ( je réponds ici puisque je ne peux pas te répondre en PM ~ ) : **_Je suis content de voir que l'histoire te plaise ! Honnêtement, l'idée que Kuroko puisse tomber amoureux de l'une de ses "victimes" ne m'a pas vraiment traversé l'esprit... Et pour le baptême d'Aoï je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé xD C'est une idée à réfléchir ~ Tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre ! Merci de ta review !_

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

-Un humain capable de percevoir les âmes et les dieux ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un tel cas...

Nijimura avait froncé les sourcils de concentration à cette annonce. L'apprenti dieu de la mort avait jugé essentiel de prévenir son mentor de sa rencontre avec Kagami et de la faculté de ce dernier mais Nijimura, qui ne quittait jamais son partenaire, avait tenu à écouter lui aussi leur conversation. Contrairement à Mayuzumi qui affichait son éternel air impassible, Nijimura était étonnamment expressif, ce qui offrait un contraste amusant aux yeux de Kuroko.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son frère. Il pouvait aisément dire que le gris était en pleine réflexion bien que rien sur son visage ne l'indique. Kuroko avait parlé vaguement à Akashi de cet humain si spécial mais ce dernier s'était retrouvé tout aussi démuni que lui face à ce cas particulier. On leur avait appris dès leur plus jeune âge que certains humains parvenaient à ressentir leur présence sans jamais pouvoir l'expliquer, mais pas qu'ils étaient capables de les voir.

-Moi non plus, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, déclara finalement Mayuzumi en passant une main distraite dans les cheveux de son frère, et ce n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Néanmoins... Tu peux y voir à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient à cela, Tetsuya.

-Un avantage et un inconvénient, le questionna Nijimura avec sérieux, je vois bien le désavantage de cette situation, il est évident, mais pour l'avantage...

-Dans le pire des cas, le coupa Mayuzumi, il pourrait devenir une gêne pour les futures missions de Tetsuya. Il pourrait l'empêcher de ramener les âmes dans l'au-delà en les convainquant qu'elles ne doivent pas le suivre et qu'elles doivent tout faire pour retrouver la vie. Du moins, je le suppose. Cependant, dans le meilleur des cas, ce garçon pourrait être utile.

-Utile ?

-Oui, je suppose qu'il pourrait aider Tetsuya à mieux comprendre les sentiments et relations humaines. Il aurait directement le point de vue d'un humain sur le sujet sans qu'on ne le trouve étrange de ne pas connaître tout cela.

-Oh je vois, s'enthousiasma Nijimura, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée !

Les deux dieux aînés se contemplèrent un instant en hochant la tête et Mayuzumi reprit la parole.

-Concentre-toi sur ta prochaine mission Kuroko, mais essaye si tu le peux de prendre contact avec cet humain. Et n'en parle à personne d'autre, surtout pas aux Grands Dieux. Les connaissant, ils seraient capables de ne voir en lui que la gêne qu'il pourrait occasionner et l'exterminer pour cette simple raison. Ce ne serait pas dans notre intérêt.

-Bien, Chihiro-nii. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser. Ma nouvelle mission m'attend.

 _Là dernière avant que je ne doive répondre à la faveur d'Akashi-kun._ Kuroko frissonna à cette pensée et tenta de la chasser aussitôt. Durant ses dernières missions, il avait côtoyé plusieurs couples et avait fini par comprendre. C'était une relation comme la leurs qu'Akashi voulait entretenir avec lui. Pourtant, il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Certes, ils étaient âme sœur. Par conséquent, cela faisait de lui la personne qui le connaissait le mieux et dont il était le plus proche. Mais cela suffisait-il à ce que le rouge éprouve des « sentiments » à son égard ? Bien évidemment que non. Et puis... Même s'il l'avait dit quelques jours plus tôt, Akashi l'aimait-il vraiment ?

Kuroko se perdait de plus en plus dans la compréhension de ces sentiments, si étrangers pour lui. Il ne devait plus y penser. Seule sa mission importait pour le moment. Il jeta un vague regard à sa liste et grimaça. Sa victime venait de mourir dans un incendie.

* * *

Être pompier avait toujours été le plus grand rêve de Kagami Taiga. Après tout, c'était le métier de son père, l'homme qu'il admirait le plus au monde. Quand son père lui racontait chacun de ses exploits le soir avant de dormir, Kagami s'émerveillait et se prenait à rêver de devenir comme lui. Sauver des vies, aider les gens... Il trouvait tout ça tellement fabuleux ! Mais lorsqu'il était parvenu à finaliser sa formation et avait commencé son métier, il avait pris conscience de l'envers du décor. Chaque vie ne pouvait pas être sauvée.

Kagami l'avait compris à ses dépens.

Lors d'une intervention, une petite fille qu'il avait tenté de sauver s'était finalement éteinte dans ses bras, suite à l'inhalation d'une trop grande quantité de fumée. Les massages cardiaques, le bouche-à-bouche, il avait tout tenté. Rien n'avait pu la ramener à la vie. Ce jour-là, il avait été totalement bouleversé mais n'avait pas abandonné sa fonction pour autant. Cependant, chacune de ses interventions dans des incendies lui rappelait cette fillette morte dans ses bras et ses collègues s'en étaient franchement inquiétés. Son patron avait fini par prendre une lourde décision. Il renonçait à l'un de ses meilleurs éléments pour le muter dans un autre pays où les souvenirs de cette enfant ne seraient pas omniprésents. Tous les jours, Kagami était obligé de passer devant le bâtiment où le drame s'était produit et ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

C'est ainsi que Kagami se retrouva au Japon. Au départ, il avait du mal avec la langue locale, mais il avait fini par s'y faire avec l'aide de son meilleur ami, Aomine Daiki, un jeune homme avec il s'était lié d'amitié après avoir passé des heures en « un contre un » sur un terrain de basket. L'Américain avait été franchement étonné par son niveau. On lui avait toujours répété que le Japon n'était pas un pays particulièrement fort dans ce sport. Cela n'empêchait pas Aomine de lui mettre des raclées quand il le voulait.

Et puis, ses collègues d'ici étaient agréables, Kagami se sentait vraiment à sa place. Jamais aucunes de ses interventions ne s'étaient mal déroulées depuis le drame de la fillette. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Il reste des survivants à l'étage, j'y vais, cria-t-il à ses coéquipiers avant de se précipiter dans les flammes sans une once de peur.

Il entendait les cris d'un jeune homme appeler à l'aide et les pleurs d'une petite fille. Le pompier se dépêcha de se rendre à l'endroit d'où provenaient les appels, mais les flammes se présentaient face à lui comme de véritables obstacles. Kagami était effrayé. Il devait arriver à temps, il le fallait ! Lorsqu'il finit par arriver sur place, le garçon gisait au sol, inconscient, couvrant de ses bras la petite fille qui devait être sa sœur. Il revit la scène qu'il avait vécu en Amérique et déglutit. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser d'autres victimes mourir sous ses yeux !

Hélas, la silhouette sombre qui se découpa derrière les deux victimes lui brisa tout espoir. Caché par un long manteau noir, il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité du nouvel arrivant. Un dieu de la mort. Il jura intérieurement, prit le pouls du jeune homme et comprit que c'était lui qui venait de décéder. Il vérifia pour sa petite sœur. Son cœur battait toujours, faiblement certes, mais cela signifiait que tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Il la pris dans ses bras, installa son frère dans son dos, et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la sortie. Un long frisson de terreur le traversa quand il entendit en plus des crépitements des flammes, les bruissements de quelqu'un qui se déplace. Le dieu de la mort le suivait. Kagami ne pouvait nier sa peur en cet instant même. Après tout, la seule fois qu'il en avait rencontré un en mission, c'était pour récupérer l'âme de la petite fille en Amérique. Et il n'en gardait pas un très bon souvenir.

* * *

Kuroko aurait ri de l'ironie de la situation si cela avait était dans son caractère. Ce qui n'était bien sûr, pas le cas. Le contexte était tel qu'il ne pouvait pas rire de ce qui se produisait face à lui. Néanmoins, il ne pensait pas à retrouver aussi tôt l'humain qui était la source première de son inquiétude. Il tenait sur son dos l'âme pour laquelle il était présent, âme qui n'avait pas pris encore conscience de sa mort. Il fallut attendre d'être à l'abri des flammes pour qu'enfin, l'adolescent se rende compte qu'il n'était plus de ce monde. Celui-ci ne pleura pas, comme certaines âmes le faisaient. Il se contenta de fixer sa petite sœur, les sourcils froncés. Quand il entendit les médecins assurer que ses jours n'étaient pas totalement menacés, il restait une chance qu'elle s'en sorte. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et lança un regard de gratitude en direction du pompier. Les médecins l'avaient bien précisé, encore quelques minutes et elle y passait.

L'apprenti dieu de la mort s'approcha sans bruit de la victime et se posta à ses côtés, observant la petite. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son frère. Kuroko décida finalement de se tourner vers l'âme et celui-ci fit de même. Il le jaugea un instant du regard.

-Vous êtes venu m'emmener ?

-En effet Furihata-kun. Je me nomme Kuroko Tetsuya et c'est mon devoir en tant que dieu de la mort.

-Je vois...

Il fixa intensément sa sœur et Kuroko crut bon de rajouter qu'il pouvait réaliser l'un de ses regrets. Le garçon hocha la tête et un long silence plana entre eux alors que les pompiers s'affairaient à éteindre l'incendie. À nouveau, Kuroko s'étonna que le jeune homme ne soit pas plus étonné que ça de son apparition ou de son rôle. Mais il savait d'après Mayuzumi que certains humains croyaient dur comme fer en eux, ce qui pouvait expliquer cette impassibilité.

Le bleuté aperçut du coin de l'œil Kagami s'éclipser avec ses collègues une fois le travail terminé et voulut le retenir. Il était encore plus intrigué par l'humain après l'avoir vu au milieu des flammes. Ses yeux avaient brillé d'une lueur d'effroi à sa vue. Hélas, son âme ne semblait pas encline à bouger. Son regard était toujours figé sur la fillette inconsciente. _Bon_ , décida-t-il, _je sais qu'il est pompier dans ce secteur, il ne sera pas difficile de le retrouver._

-Dîtes Kuroko-san, murmura le jeune homme à ses côtés d'une voix tremblante, est-ce que c'est possible que nous allions à l'hôpital et que nous attendions son réveil ? J'aimerais m'assurer qu'elle s'en sortira. C'est ma petite sœur, vous comprenez, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Mes parents sont encore au travail, je sais qu'ils ne tarderont pas, mais j'aimerais veiller sur elle le temps qu'ils arrivent. Et aussi, je regrette de ne pas avoir pu remercier ce pompier qui a volé à notre secours. Je pensais que nos chances de nous en sortir étaient désespérées. Peut-être que je n'ai pas survécu mais ma sœur elle, si, et grâce à lui. Je lui en suis redevable.

-C'est d'accord, acquiesça Kuroko.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital une fois l'ambulance partie. Intérieurement, Kuroko se réjouit de l'opportunité qu'on lui offrait de revoir cet humain si particulier, mais le regard de Furihata le fit baisser les yeux. Le jeune homme respirait la tristesse et le désespoir. Arrivés à l'hôpital, Kuroko se sentit étrange. Ce bâtiment lui était devenu familier au fur et à mesure de ses missions. La première fois qu'il s'y était rendu, c'était pour rencontrer Midorima. La seconde, pour Momoi. L'ambiance des hôpitaux lui déplaisait toujours autant. On y ressentait l'omniprésence des âmes à venir, les passages réguliers des dieux de la mort et les pleurs de souffrances des proches des défunts. Il était certain qu'autrefois, tous ces petits détails ne lui auraient fait ni chaud ni froid, mais à présent, tout était différent.

Trois heures s'écoulèrent avant que les parents Furihata ne se présentent enfin à l'hôpital. À l'annonce de la mort de leur fils, ils s'effondrèrent et l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur fille les acheva. Le père de famille dû soutenir sa femme du mieux qu'il pouvait alors qu'elle hurlait sa douleur. Kuroko détourna les yeux de ce spectacle, pour finalement croiser ceux d'un autre homme qui le fixait curieusement. À l'aura qu'il dégageait, le bleuté n'eut aucun doute sur son identité : il s'agissait d'un dieu de la mort. Mais il lui suffit d'un clignement d'œil pour que l'homme disparaisse de son champ de vision. Kuroko fixa avec indifférence l'endroit où se trouvait autrefois le dieu de la mort et décida de ne pas y prêter plus d'attention que nécessaire.

Lui et Kouki restèrent encore une bonne partie de la soirée aux côtés de la jeune fille. Elle ne montrait pas de signe de réveil et les médecins étaient de moins en moins confiants quant à sa survie. Peut-être que le dieu de la mort qu'il avait croisé tantôt était là pour elle, qui sait ? Kuroko se retint bien de formuler ses pensées à voix haute. Il ne souhaite pas que l'âme à ses côtés perde totalement espoir.

-Elle ne se réveillera pas aujourd'hui, affirma Kouki en effectuant une douce caresse sur la joue de sa sœur, son regard doux poser sur elle, je ne sais même pas si elle se réveillera un jour. J'espère juste qu'elle ne me suivra pas dans l'au-delà. Mes parents ne le supporteraient pas. Ils m'ont déjà perdu, alors si elle aussi venait à partir... Ce serait affreux. Je l'aime tellement, vous savez. Ça me rassure que ce soit moi et non elle qui ait péri dans les flammes aujourd'hui. Je sais que mes parents sauront bien veiller sur elle, je le sais... Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas... Nous pouvons y aller, Kuroko-san.

-Êtes-vous sûr Furihata-san ? Ne voulez-vous pas...

Kuroko se stoppa dans sa phrase à la vue des poings du jeune homme qui se serraient. C'était évident qu'il voulait rester aux côtés de sa sœur, attendre son réveil pour être certain qu'elle survivra, peu importe la durée que cela prendrait, mais Furihata était réaliste. Il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement dans ce monde. Et puis, voir sa sœur dans cet état ne faisait qu'accroître son inquiétude et sa souffrance. Il préférait donc s'éclipser, réaliser son regret et ne pas penser à la possibilité que sa sœur puisse elle aussi perdre la vie. Ensemble, les deux hommes évacuèrent la chambre de la fillette dans un silence de mort.

* * *

Kagami avala de travers. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incendie et il était en repos. Par conséquent, il avait décidé de se rendre au Maji Burger pour se détendre et penser à autre chose. À tout, sauf aux deux victimes qu'il avait « sauvées ». Ce mot n'était sûrement pas le plus approprié en passant. Le jeune homme du duo avait succombé aux flammes et à la fumée alors que la petite ne se réveillait toujours pas. Les médecins lui avaient pourtant assuré qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Ils s'étaient apparemment trompés. Ainsi, il se trouvait là, à manger rageusement ses hamburgers, sans prendre en compte de la présence sur la banquette face à lui. Du moins, jusqu'à qu'il relève la tête de sa nourriture.

- _Shit_ , hurla-t-il dans sa langue natale en s'emparant d'un verre d'eau pour ne pas s'étouffer, mais depuis quand t'es là toi ?!

-J'étais assis ici bien avant toi, Kagami-san, déclara impassiblement Kuroko en sirotant son milk-shake à la vanille.

Kuroko se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas devenu accro à cette boisson. Il pouvait en consommer inlassablement, à toute heure de la journée. Il en venait même parfois à descendre dans le monde des humains entre deux missions rien que pour se régaler de ce breuvage. Oui, vraiment, il en était devenu dépendant. Il scruta Kagami du coin de l'œil. Le moindre mouvement, la moindre expression, tout comptait lorsque la personne en face de lui l'intriguait. C'est en l'observant que Kuroko apprendrait mieux à le connaître. Et il n'était pas déçu du résultat. Aucune peur ne s'inscrivait dans les yeux de Kagami, seulement de la confusion. Il ne voyait donc pas en lui le dieu de la mort mais l'homme que lui avait présenté Aomine quelques jours auparavant. Kagami se gratta rageusement le crâne avant que son regard ne tombe sur le compagnon de Kuroko. Aussitôt, ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse.

-Mais... Que... ?

-Vous êtes donc véritablement capable de les voir, Kagami-san. C'est impressionnant, déclara calmement Kuroko en reprenant une gorgée de sa boisson. D'autant plus que tu m'as perçu sous ma véritable forme lors de l'incendie.

-Alors c'était vous le dieu de la mort, questionna l'américain avec crainte. Ne lui faîtes pas de mal, hurla-t-il en pointant Furihata du doigt, attirant l'attention de tous les clients du restaurant.

Kuroko fut surpris de cette demande et échangea un vague regard avec Furihata. Pourquoi lui ferait-il du mal ? Ce n'était ni son but ni son rôle en tant que dieu de la mort.

-Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose, Kagami-san ? Il n'est pas dans le devoir des dieux de la mort de blesser les âmes, au contraire. Nous devons les mener en bon état dans l'au-delà, après avoir satisfait leur demande pour qu'elles puissent partir en toute sérénité et obtenir la chance d'être réincarnées, excepté pour les âmes meurtrières. Je ne vois donc pas la raison de cette requête soudaine.

-La dernière fois que j'ai rencontré l'un des tiens, siffla rageusement Kagami de façon à que seul Kuroko et Furihata l'entendent, il a torturé l'âme d'une enfant sous mes yeux. Permets-moi donc de remettre en doute tes paroles, Dieu de la mort.

-Il ne m'a rien fait de mauvais, Kagami-san, le rassura Kouki en posant une main tendre sur le bras du pompier, mais l'homme ne sentit rien, pas même un effleurement. Il a juste accédé à ma requête, celle de venir vous remercier. Ma sœur... Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée, on ne sait pas si elle se réveillera un jour. Néanmoins, sans vous, l'espoir de la voir peut-être de nouveau sur pied, pimpante de joie et d'innocence ne serait pas possible. C'est pourquoi je vous remercie. Merci de l'avoir sauvé, merci d'avoir tenté de faire de même avec moi. Vous n'avez pas à culpabiliser d'avoir échoué, ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Furihata s'inclina solennellement, les larmes aux yeux et fit signe de la tête à Kuroko, reconnaissant de l'avoir autorisé à remercier le pompier qui avait sauvé sa sœur. Le pompier quant à lui semblait véritablement ému, ne sachant plus où se mettre. On voyait la pointe de culpabilité dans ses yeux mais les mots de Furihata l'avaient profondément touché.

-Je vous promets de veiller sur votre sœur à votre place, jura Kagami, je vous dois bien ça.

-Merci... S'il vous plaît, prenait soin d'elle ! Elle était ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde !

-Je vous le jure.

L'âme disparue après avoir eu la conviction que sa sœur serait étroitement surveillée. Kuroko l'accompagna jusqu'à l'au-delà avant de retourner dans le monde humain et de prendre place face à Kagami une nouvelle fois. L'homme faillit étouffer devant cette réapparition soudaine et dû boire une longue gorgée de soda pour éviter la catastrophe. Il ne voulais pas devenir la future mission de Kuroko. Il s'apprêta à traiter le bleuté de tous les doux noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait mais le froncement de sourcil sérieux de Kuroko le figea net.

-Deux choses m'intriguent vous concernant Kagami-san. La première étant en rapport avec votre faculté. De notre connaissance à nous les dieux, aucun humain n'est capable de nous percevoir et encore moins de connaître notre rôle. Votre cas est vraiment spécial. Pour la deuxième, je ne comprends pas la raison de cette soudaine inquiétude tout à l'heure. J'aimerais vraiment que vous me l'expliquiez.

-Tu ne m'as pas l'air mauvais, contrairement à ton collègue, ronchonna Kagami, donc je veux bien t'expliquer pour ma faculté. Je l'ai depuis gosse. Elle se transmet de génération en génération dans ma famille. Mon père, mon grand-père... Tout le monde en est capable. Mais nous le cachons aux yeux de tous car c'était une des dernières volontés de mon arrière-grand-père. C'était un dieu de la mort, enfin, un ancien. Il avait décidé de devenir humain et a donné naissance à des enfants qui se sont découvert la capacité de voir les dieux. Sûrement une compétence due à l'ancienne forme de mon arrière-grand-père. On nous raconte ça depuis qu'on est tout petit pour qu'on n'agisse pas bizarrement auprès des autres personnes.

-Je vois, acquiesça Kuroko, satisfait, j'en parlerai à Mayuzumi. Et pour la seconde chose ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, s'exclama furieusement Kagami en abattant sa main sur la table.

-Bien, le bleuté haussa les épaules, je le saurai à un moment ou à un autre. Je dois partir informer un de mes confrères de ce que j'ai appris sur ton cas. Vois-tu, cela pourrait vous mettre en danger, toi et ta famille, si jamais mes supérieurs apprenaient votre existence. Par conséquent, nous devons trouver un moyen de vous protéger, en quelque sorte. Si jamais l'envie soudaine de me parler te venait, pense bien fort à moi en m'appelant par nom et je viendrai.

-Att...

Kuroko s'était déjà volatilisé sans même attendre la fin de la phrase de Kagami. Aussi, il ne remarqua le regard posé sur lui, ni la silhouette s'évaporer après à son départ. Lorsqu'il revint dans l'au-delà, Kuroko alla directement trouver son âme sœur. Contre toute attente, celle-ci dormait paisiblement, la tête reposant près des âmes qu'il devait réincarner. Le dieu de la mort sourit tendrement à cette vision et caressa les cheveux d'Akashi avec délicatesse. Avec le temps, de tels gestes devenaient de plus en plus normaux pour lui, ce qui n'aurait pas dû être le cas.

Les deux yeux hétérochromes d'Akashi papillonnèrent, rendant le tableau adorable pour Kuroko et Akashi fut surpris de trouver face à lui le bleuté. Il se releva gracieusement, se dirigeant vers Kuroko avec un air mi-endormi, mi-satisfait. Un sourire étira finement ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne rejoignent leurs jumelles. Le baiser était impérieux, digne d'Akashi. Il était évident que le rouge avait le dessus sur le bleu. Les deux dieux se détachèrent silencieusement avant de s'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Et cela dura de longues minutes pendant lesquelles un silence paisible régna entre eux.

-Je t'ai laissé du temps, Tetsuya, chuchota le dieu de la vie contre les lèvres de son âme sœur.

-Je ne suis pas encore sûr de totalement saisir le concept de l'amour, Akashi-kun, mais j'accepte d'apprendre avec toi. J'accède à ta faveur.

-C'est bien Tetsuya. À présent, tu m'appartiens à moi et moi seul.

Et cette fois, ce fut un ballet enflammé qui emporta les deux hommes, sous le regard attendri de Nijimura qui observait la scène à l'ombre et le visage impassible de Mayuzumi. S'il avait été capable de ressentir une émotion, alors Mayuzumi se serait sûrement inquiété à cet instant même. La sombre aura qui entourait son disciple ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

 **Petite note explicative : Ici, le chapitre n'est pas vraiment centré sur la victime contrairement aux autres car je voulais mettre en avant Kagami. Aussi, la réaction de Furihata à l'annonce de sa mort pourrait vous sembler un peu molle, mais pour moi, Furi s'est résigné. Il se dit qu'il préfère être mort à la place de sa soeur plus tôt que le contraire. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ~ A la prochaine !**


End file.
